True Love for Prince Caspian
by tin2lo
Summary: Movie-verse, What if Susan and Peter came back while Prince Caspian was on the Dawn Treader? What would happen between Ramandu's daughter and Susan? Who will Prince Caspian choose? Used to be called C.S. Lewis Stories: My Version. Suspian.
1. Chapter 1

C.S. Lewis Stories: My version

Summery: After the Pevensies leave in the end of Prince Caspian, Prince Caspian sets off to look for the seven lost kings while also meeting a few unexpected people. After I watched the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, I just hated the fact that Susan and Caspian will never be together so I wanted to re-write it and make this story. This is based on both the book and movie and also some of my own creations. Please read and review so I know if it's any good. If you don't like the Susan/Caspian romance then I suggest you don't read this.

Disclaimer: Yeah I wish I owned this series then I would turn the movie plot to this story I'm writing.

Prologue:

**Author's note: Everything in the first movie is the same ok so the story starts at the end of prince caspian. Oh and since the first chapter is at the end of the movie...there are a few spoilers.**

"We'll go" Peter said. Everyone was shocked. Edmund asked "We will?" Obviously he didn't think they would go back to England. "Come one, time's up" Peter said as he turned to Caspian. "After all, we're not really needed anymore" while saying this he gave his sword to Prince Caspian. Prince Caspian smiled and said "I will look after it until you return." It was now Susan's turn to speak up.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." As she said that, Caspian's face dropped and his expression showed shock. Lucy was also shocked and asked "We're not?" Peter spoke up and reassured her that she and Edmund will be coming back and that it would only be him and Susan never coming back. Lucy was even more shocked and asked Aslan... "But why? Did they do something wrong?" Aslan told her that Peter and Susan have learned what they could in that world and needed to live in their own. After that, the four Pevensies said their goodbyes. Susan said her goodbye to Prince Caspian and gave him a kiss before leaving. The four walked through the tree and back into their world.

**Author's note: Ok so that was the prologue here's chapter one basically after all of that and I know it was rushed but I knew you people wanted to get on with the story. Ok finally the first chapter.**

Chapter One:

It has been a month in Narnia time and Prince Caspian still hasn't gotten over losing Queen Susan. He had to push away his feelings for sometime because he had another problem to face. In a few days, Caspian will set sail to look for the seven lords and to travel to the end of the world. (**Author's note: obviously this is the beginning of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I didn't read the book but I know all the important stuff...well the stuff I need for this story oh sorry back to the story**). Prince, or should I say, King Caspian was in his private study lost in his thoughts when his most trusted friend, advisor, and tutor came in.

"I see you have a lot on your mind, Caspian" said the professor.

"As king, isn't that quite obvious?" Caspian responded

The professor knew he was stressed but he needed to warn him about finding a queen to rule with but he thought he would save that for later. They got on the ship and were getting ready.

It's been about a week since they left Narnia. Lucy and Edmund are staying with their aunt, uncle, and cousin while Susan and Peter stayed with Professor Kirke. The professor became more like family to them after Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund's parents died. Susan and Peter were only with him for studies. It was an ordinary day in England. Lucy and Edmund's aunt and uncle left for a few hours which meant that Edmund and Lucy were stuck with their obnoxious cousin Eustace. The usual fight was happening. Eustace and Lucy were mainly fighting until he insulted her by telling her she has no parents and that she is lucky to be staying with them. With that, Lucy left crying until she found a private room with only a picture of a ship on the wall. Lucy stopped crying and slowly walked up to the painting. Then there were bright lights.

Back with Edmund and Eustace... they had a fight about how Eustace is a spoiled brat. But the two of them stopped fighting so Edmund could look for Lucy and since Edmund was older, he brought Eustace with him so that he wouldn't wonder off and do something they would both regret. Edmund found Lucy staring at the bright light that was once the painting and grabbed her hand. The once empty room was once again empty.

Back in Narnia, King Caspian was setting sail just staring at the ocean. As the boat moved, he could have sworn he saw three figures in the water. When he realized that they were people, he jumped in to save them. He managed to get all three of them out and realized that they were queen Lucy and king Edmund of old. He was just confused when he saw the third person. Lucy and Edmund explained everything. While they were all drying off, Caspian couldn't help but ask about their sister, Susan. Since Caspian didn't want to feel disappointed in any answer they give him, he didn't want to ask. While they were catching up, Eustace just listened and tried not to whine or cry. All four of them wanted to know what was happening with Susan and Peter. None of them knowing that they might actually be closer than expected.

Ok so here's chapter one. I need reviews before I can post the next chapter but if you do like the story then don't worry. Now that summer is almost here, I have more free time to post everyday. The voyage might be a little short cause like I said, I didn't read the books but don't worry I have it all planned out.

So happy reading and please please please RxR!

-tin2lo


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: ok so I'm not that good in writing and I didn't read the book but I really wanted to write how I thought the story should have went. I know it may not be good I just needed an opinion on whether or not it's good. So anyway I want to just skip to when he finds however many lords and he meets Ramandu and his daughter.

Chapter 2:

"You must be really happy now, Caspian." Edmund was talking to the king while they were traveling to some island. "You finally found the lords even if it isn't all of them."

"I know I should be grateful but there is something else on my mind." Caspian didn't know if he wanted to talk about the fact that he would have to marry.

"It's about the marriage thing and Susan, right?" Edmund responded.

Caspian was shocked. "How did you know?" was all Caspian could say.

"Professor Cornelius told me, and the expression on your face." Caspian looked at him confused.

Edmund responded "Susan makes that face when she thinks about you." Caspian smiled at the thought of Susan thinking about him.

While they were talking, Reepicheep walked up and told them that they have landed on some island. (**Authors note: I told know where Ramandu and his daughter lives. Just bear with me on this**). Caspian got off the boat with Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep behind him. In five seconds, they were ambushed. All five of them where taken to see the leader.

**Ok another authors note: this isn't the end of the chapter its just that I want this series to move on so we can just skip to Ramandu's daughter and Caspian being together for the moment. If you want to know what happens between the time the five were captured and the time Ramandu's daughter and Caspian got together than use your imagination because I got nothing. Moving on with the story...**

Ramandu's daughter and Caspian were in the garden just talking and laughing(and omg this hurts to write). Caspian almost forgot about Susan. Since he and Ramandu's daughter have started becoming more than friends, Caspian thought that he might ask for her hand in marriage(and I cannot believe I was able to write that without screaming). The next morning, Caspian walked up to Ramandu and asked for his permission/blessing. The two of them had a private talk until it was agreed that Caspian and Ramandu's daughter were to marry three days after they return from the end of the world(or where ever they are going, I don't know I didn't read) and are to be married in Caspian's castle. Everyone was overjoyed by the announcement...everyone except two people.

**Author's note: should I stop here?? No maybe not, as a fanfic reader I also hate cliffhangers and if I don't continue and make this more interesting than no one is going to review so thank me in your reviews, I don't care. And back to the story...**

Lucy, Eustace, and Edmund where in the room Ramandu let them stay in. Edmund was the first to speak.

"How could he do this? He knows he's in love with Susan and not that poor excuse for a princess!"

Lucy agreed with Edmund but being the sweet little girl she is responded with

"Maybe it's not Caspian's fault. Susan's trying to move on. I guess Caspian is too."

Throughout the trip, Eustace has changed and became more caring and since Lucy and Edmund explained everything to him, he also had a say.

"Actually, I agree with Edmund. After the announcement I was ready to punch Caspian in the face."

"I'm with you there" Edmund said. Lucy felt the same way but didn't respond.

Ok so here's chapter two. Chapter three is gonna be better but I probably won't even write it cause no one reviews so how do I know that you even read it so review and you get a chapter.

-tin2lo


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hi again. I saw my first review and I know I just wrote the second chapter but chapter three is the chapter I've been wanting to write and you'll see why. So here's the story...

Chapter Three:

It has been a week since they left Ramandu's castle and the five were now set sail. For Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace it wasn't that bad except for the fact that Ramandu and his daughter had to come with them. Lucy had to hold Edmund or Eustace down from lunging and beating Caspian up every time he even tried to stare at Ramandu's daughter. It started out as a normal day except for the fact that the winds were picking up fast.

Edmund was talking to Reepicheep. "The winds are picking up. It's either Aslan is excited to see us or the winds are getting ready to kill us."

Lucy smiled because she already knew the answer. With all the stories that Lucy and Edmund told about Aslan, Eustace was excited to meet him at the end of the world. (Ok I don't know how to make this boat ride more interesting unless I start making it go slower and have someone sing "It's a small world" so I'm going to move on to when they actually get there).

In just two hours the ship made it safely to the end of the world(like I said I didn't read the book so no criticism unless its about the story as a whole). As soon as Lucy got off she immediately started exploring with Eustace. Both were excited about meeting the great lion. As soon as Edmund heard Lucy yell Aslan's name he quickly followed. Edmund and Caspian found Lucy and Eustace hugging Aslan and decided to join in while Ramandu and his daughter bowed in respect. Aslan told them to rise and to all sit and relax.

"It is good to see you dear ones with old and new friends" Aslan spoke in his tough baritone voice.

Lucy was curious as to why Aslan rushed them over to meet so she asked.

"Aslan"

"Yes dear one"

"We weren't supposed to arrive for another few hours. Why did you have the winds help bring us here faster, not that I'm ungrateful or anything."

Aslan was waiting for this. He thought now would be a good time to tell them the good and bad news. (and this is what I have been wanting to write)

"I bear good and bad news for you dear ones." Aslan spoke slowly not knowing how they would take it. "I might as well show you instead." Aslan looked to his side since he was across from everyone and blew on the pile of fallen leaves. He looked to his other side and blew on the flowers. The leaves from the ground lifted into the air, forming the shape of a young man, Caspian's age and the petals from the flowers fell of the roses and into the air forming the shape of a young women, one or two years younger than the man. Then bright lights shone.

**I know as an author, I should stop here because it makes a great cliffhanger but because I really wanted to write this and I know what it feels like to wait for the next chapter, I'm going to keep writing so here you go and no need to thank me...**

Soon the vision became clear and everyone gasped. The pile of leaves turned into High King Peter the magnificent in all his glory with his crown, new sword, and king outfit. The petals turned into a beautiful young woman(way, way, way more beautiful than any other girl in all of Narnia, especially Ramandu's daughter), the legendary archer, High Queen Susan the gentle(I know she's not "high queen" but it worked being she's the older sister) with her bow, arrows, crown, and dress.

Everyone was shocked at first so Peter spoke up.

"We haven't seen you guys since we left for America and not even a "hello" or a hug." Peter looked at Susan. "I feel not loved and unappreciated. Don't you Susan?"

Susan smiled and said "Very much Peter."

After that everyone laughed and came into a group hug. Except for the shocked Ramandu and his daughter.

Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace were confused because they knew that Susan and Peter were never allowed to come back to Narnia. Lucy asked but first Aslan spoke.

"This is the good news for you dear ones. Your brother and sister are back in Narnia."

Lucy finally asked. "But why Aslan? I thought they could never return."

Aslan was afraid of this but before he could respond, Peter spoke up.

"I think Susan and I should tell you the bad news." Peter looked at Susan who had a sad expression but nodded and told first. Susan spoke gently and told them.

"I don't know how to say this Lu, but Peter and I are..." She was trailing off. "Well we're..."

"We're dead in our world." Peter spoke helping Susan out.

**I have the whole flashback to tell the story but I don't know if I should or shouldn't stop here cause this is also a good cliffhanger spot. No I waited too long to put this chapter in so here's the rest of this chapter and again no need to thank me...**

"I don't understand. What are you talking about Pete?" Edmund asked confused.

Susan started to tell the story...(FYI the flashback is basically what happened. It's in italics)

_Flashback: It was a rainy morning and Peter decided to help out by getting a few things for Professor Kirke. Susan didn't want to stay at home and listen to Mrs. McReady nag her about finding a suitor so she went with Peter. Professor Kirke was so proud of Peter for passing his exams that he bought him his own car. Peter drove to the market with Susan but the rain was getting stronger and stronger._

"_Peter I think we're going the wrong way." Susan said worried._

"_It's hard to tell the rain and fog is blocking my view." Peter responded._

_In the next second, all Susan and Peter could see was a blinding white light and all you could hear was crunching metal. Peter and Susan thought they were dead but Peter woke up to the smell of flowers and saw Susan next to him wearing her High Queen Outfit. _

"_Susan, Susan wake up." Peter was shaking her and yelling at her._

"_What, Where are we?" Susan looked around worried. "Are we in heaven?"_

"_No dear ones. You are in Narnia." Susan looked around because she knew who's voice it was._

"_Aslan!" She yelled when she saw him. It was then that she realized she was dressed in her Narnia clothes and so was Peter._

"_Why are we here? I thought we could never come back." Peter asked curiously._

_Aslan told them why. "You have died in your world so you were brought back here to continue your reign as king and queen of Narnia."_

_Susan and Peter were happy until Aslan told them that they would have to tell Lucy and Edmund when they arrived. Over all, Peter and Susan were happy to be back._

"Do you understand now, Ed?" Susan asked Edmund. Everyone understood perfectly but were still saddened by the news. Caspian was not felt bad for Lucy and Edmund, but was also really happy that Susan was staying for good. No one noticed how he was almost drooling while staring at Susan, non-stop. Lucy was on the verge of tears knowing that Susan and Peter will never return home to England. Susan saw behind Lucy's fake smile and knew she was crying inside, so she tried cheering her up.

"Don't worry Lu. I know what will make you feel better." Susan said gently.

"What?" Lucy asked trying not to cry.

"All of us will be going back to Narnia and Peter and I have a surprise for you there." Peter knew what Susan was hinting at and went along with it.

"That's right. We should head back to Narnia." Peter looked at Caspian. "You know, Caspian. Susan and I can swim back to Narnia." Peter said smirking.

Caspian laughed and smiled and said "You are welcome on my ship."

"Then hurry back because Susan and Peter's surprise is waiting" said Aslan.

They hugged Aslan one more time and began to set sail.

**I finally got this chapter done. Ok so now that Peter and Susan are back in the story...What's going to happen on the journey home since Susan knows about Caspian's engagement? What is going to happen between Susan and Ramandu's daughter? Don't worry. The Caspian/Susan romance is finally about to happen in the next chapter but there won't be a next chapter until I get reviews so come on and review!!**

**-tin2lo**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. This chapter, even if it's good or not, is dedicated to the first and probably the only person who reviews my story, **babyblue3296**. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This chapter and probably the whole story is dedicated to you. Ok so on with the story and thanks again, you deserve it.

Chapter four:

It was morning and Susan decided to get up and draw a picture of the sunset before it was too late. Mrs. McReady (I don't know how to spell her name so if you know just tell me) was always mad at her because, according to Mrs. McReady, drawing pictures was a waste of time when a beautiful girl like Susan should be looking for a suitor or helping around the house. Susan was glad to get away. Susan was not only beautiful and smart but what no one knew was her artistic skills in music and art. Only her siblings knew about her love of drawing and singing while playing piano. She also wrote her own music. While living with the professor, they eventually found out. The professor didn't mind but of course Mrs. McReady objected.

**Authors note: I know you must hate me for all these authors notes but I really need to tell you this. Ok I am not good at writing my own music let alone singing music so lets just say that Susan's songs were written by her and that the real artist never existed. Don't worry I will give credit for the song cause I know it's not mine but please don't criticize me on why I used someone else's songs. Oh and by the way the songs will appear in this chapter and later chapters.**

Susan didn't get why people in England expected her to stop her music when the Narnians would come to the castle just to listen to her. Well that was another reason she was glad to be out of England.

Susan smelled the fresh, ocean air and started drawing the beautiful sunset. Susan hated expressing herself through writing because someone could easily read it. Her drawings will just show the memories and her songs will tell about her feelings if anyone could figure them out. The only thing she regrets was that she had no paint to draw the sunset so instead she drew the boat from the inside. She had no idea someone was watching her, practically drooling just thinking about her.

After seeing Susan again, Caspian couldn't stop thinking about her and it wasn't until that morning that he realized that he was still in love with her. He got up early in the morning since he knew he wouldn't sleep after all that he was thinking. Before he could get to the deck, he saw queen Susan sitting on the side of the boat, staring and the sunset, and drawing. He couldn't help but just stare at her perfection. What Caspian didn't know was that someone was also watching him.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Caspian gasped as he heard the voice of High King Peter.

"How long have you been watching me?" was all that Caspian could say since he was so embarrassed.

"I could ask you the same thing about Susan." Peter quickly responded. Aslan gave Peter and Susan more wisdom when he brought them back.

"I'm sorry" Caspian didn't know what else to say.

"For what? For being a love struck king?" Peter chuckled. "It's your fault if you can't get together."

Caspian was confused. "What?"

"You're the one getting married and besides Susan is the most beautiful woman in all of Narnia finding a suitor for her is probably the easiest of my duties."

Caspian's face dropped.

Peter continued to talk "Susan is one in a million. It's your loss." Peter walked away leaving Caspian to think of what he just said.

Caspian was left to think about whether he really loved Ramandu's daughter or if he was just using her to get over losing Susan. He was thinking way too much way too early. He was about to walk back to his cabin until he heard someone call him.

"Caspian" Caspian stared at the person who called him and it was none other than queen Susan the gentle.

Caspian didn't want to sound dumb so all he did was smile.

She asked "What are you doing up so early?"

Caspian responded with what Peter told him earlier. "I could ask you the same thing."

She just laughed and just to make small talk, Caspian asked what she was holding. He already knew it was what she was drawing but he just needed to hear her voice even though he nearly melted at her laugh. Peter was right. He was love struck. Susan told him why she always drew and why it relaxes her. Lucky for him, Susan didn't notice Caspian staring at her. When she finally walked away, Caspian was left to think things through again.

Later in the day, the Pevensies were enjoying the day just by relaxing and enjoying each others company. Susan was sitting on the side of the boat again while drawing Peter and Lucy who had no idea. Lucy was just sitting on the side of the boat with her legs dangling over the water while Peter was holding her tightly by the waist.

"Are you planning on making any money off of those paintings?" Susan gasped.(I got that line from the Titanic movie)

"Edmund don't scare me like that when I'm sitting on the edge of the boat."Susan responded.

"Then don't sit on the edge of the boat" Edmund smirked and Susan smiled.

"I'm just drawing so please don't start nagging me to stop like the McReady."

"I suggest you work on cheering Lucy up more." Edmund's smile dropped as he said that. "She still can't get over the fact that you two are dead"

"I'll try something tonight. I think I know what might cheer her up before we get to the surprise."

While they were talking they didn't know that the winds were picking up and that it was getting darker. "A storm is approaching" yelled a worried Reepicheep.

Everyone helped to keep the boat steady by dropping the sails so that it wouldn't pick up speed. Waves were coming into the boat and took Edmund off.

Reepicheep saw and told Peter, Susan, and Caspian who were the closest there.

"I'll save him" Caspian said but before he could go Susan had jumped in with a rope tied to her waist so that she wouldn't get pulled in.

The rope broke but Peter and Caspian were able to grab it in time. Lucy, Eustace, and Ramandu's daughter helped pull Susan and Edmund in.(I got this scene from the beginning of Disney's Pocahontas). Both Susan and Edmund were soaking wet.

While coughing out water, Edmund thanked her.

Susan was perfectly fine and said "You're my brother, it's my job even if you wouldn't do the same for me."

Everyone got settled and stayed inside the main cabin.

"I think it's time for the three of you to go to bed." Susan said looking at Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace.

They all agreed.

Ramandu's daughter asked Caspian "Is something wrong dear?"

Caspian lied cause he didn't want her to know that he might not actually love her.

Meanwhile...

"What's wrong Lucy?" Susan tried asking gently.

"I can't believe, we're never going to see you again." Lucy was on the verge of tears but continued. "What if you forget about us while you're living here in Narnia?"

Susan responded with the gentlest voice. "I'll always remember you."

Lucy wasn't convinced. "How do I know you mean that."

(Here's the first song) "Because I wrote a song for you."

Edmund jumped in. "Can we hear too?"

"Of course. It's for all three of you." Susan told them to lay down and relax and she started singing in the most beautiful voice.

_It has been so long since we have talked_

_I hope that things are still the same_

_Hoping they will never change_

_Cause what we had can't be replaced_

_Don't let our memories fade away_

_Keep me in your heart for always_

_You made me believe_

_That I can do almost anything_

_You stood right by me_

_Through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you and baby that's forever true_

_You're the one that I'll always miss_

_Never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you_

_No matter what you're going through_

_In my heart you'll always be_

_Forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

_I promise you I won't forget_

_The times we shared, the tears we cried_

_You'll always be the sun in my sky_

_It may be fate that brings us back_

_To meet again someday_

_Even though we go separate ways_

_You made me believe_

_I could do almost anything_

_You stood right by me_

_Through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you_

_And baby that's forever true_

_You're the one that I'll always miss_

_Never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you_

_No matter what you're going through_

_In my heart you'll always be_

_Forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

_If the day should come when you need someone_

_(you know that I'll follow)_

_I will be there_

_Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind_

_'Cause I'll remember you_

_You_

_I'll remember you_

_And baby that's forever true_

_You're the one that I'll always miss_

_Never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you_

_No matter what you're going through_

_In my heart you'll always be_

_Forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

_Forever baby, I'll remember you_

(Song courtesy of No Secrets "I'll Remember You")

As soon as Susan stopped singing, she said goodnight to them.

"We love you Susan" they all responded. Susan waited a few minutes and watched them sleep before leaving.

Outside of the bedroom, Caspian was listening to the heart-warming song since the door was slightly open.

"Do I want to know why you're spying on my sister?" Caspian gasped at the voice of King Peter.

"I didn't mean to." Caspian was about to leave until Peter told him to follow him. Peter lead him to his room on the boat.

"I can see it on your face, you still love her." Peter knew the truth and he you didn't have to have a brain to figure out that he still loved her.

"Is is that obvious?" Caspian asked shocked.

"To everyone else except Susan, Ramandu, and his daughter." Peter spoke the truth.

"I love them both, it's just that..." Caspian was saying.

Peter finished for him "You're not _in _love with Ramandu's daughter like you are with Susan."

Caspian was again shocked "How did you..."

Peter smiled "Like I said, it's not that hard to figure out." Peter frowned "But you have to figure out what you're going to do. The wedding is three days after we arrive and according to Reepicheep, we'll be there by morning."

"I'll figure it out, one way or another." was all Caspian could say.

"Just promise me you won't hurt my sister." Caspian only nodded, unsure if he would be able to keep that promise.

**Ok I want to stop here cause I'm tired and my laptop has been going crazy. So here's chapter 4 and just to let you know this is now called_ "True Love for Prince Caspian"_ Remember I changed the title. I'll try and get chapter five tomorrow but I can't promise you that cause I have to go somewhere. Ok well bye and enjoy and possibly review.**

**-tin2lo**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok first of all, thanks to all the new people who reviewed and said they like it and please no more criticism on how I didn't read The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I only accept criticism on whether or not my story is good. Big thanks to **babyblue3296 **for sticking with this story and reviewing for so long. Big thanks to you and the new people who reviewed: **XxsweetrevengexX **and **FebruarySong **Ok on with chapter 5.

Chapter five:

It was early morning and the Dawn Treader finally landed back in Narnia. Everyone was awake and ready to get off the ship. High King Peter and High Queen Susan stood in front of everyone with their head up high and ready to give an announcement.

Peter started "Ok Glenstorm and other centaurs are here to help us in the journey back and since we only brought two horses, we will lead the way while you all will be in the carriage."

Susan looked at Ed "I hope you don't mind me riding Philip."

Ed smiled "of course not but why can't I ride him? I know the way to Caspian's castle."

Susan smiled and looked at Peter. Peter answered "We're not going where you think we're going."

The ride was nice but boring for the younger kids. The carriage didn't have a hood so they were free to talk with the king and queen who were riding the horses.

"Susan can you sing us another song but not the one you sang last night because I don't want something sad at the moment" said Eustace.

"_It's a world of laughter a world of tears, it's a world of hopes and a world of fears. There's so much that we share and it's time we're aware, It's a small world after all."_ Susan only sang it for fun until Eustace told her to stop. (I'm sorry, I just had to put that in.)

"No no anything but that song" Eustace looked like he was ready to scream. Everybody laughed.

Susan smelled the air, looked at the clear sky, and glanced at Caspian who just smiled. It made her heart soar and reminded her of one song. She started singing:

_Just a day_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy_

_Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

_And as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he find just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star he shines_

_He said_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke he spoke_

_Ordinary words_

_Though they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal_

_As I look up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time_

_And he said_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Please come with me_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for_

_Time will not flee_

_Time will not begin_

_You see_

_Just a dream_

_Just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy_

_That ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I look to the door_

_I saw that boy_

_Standing there with a deal_

_And he said_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Just a day_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy_

_Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

(Song courtesy of Vanessa Carlton "Ordinary Day")

As Susan stopped singing, she stared at Caspian who looked right into her eyes and smiled. Ramandu's daughter noticed this and frowned but said nothing.

They were getting closer to where they needed to be but stopped about a quarter mile.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked while they all just stared at Susan and Peter.

Peter answered "Susan and I will take you, Eustace, Ed, Caspian, Ramandu, and his daughter to the place by foot and you all will be blindfolded."

Susan went on "That's right and Glenstorm and the other centaurs will take the horses, carriage and Reepicheep because they need to be somewhere else so come along now."

Susan and Peter kept the blindfolded people under tight control until they got to a place that smelt, sounded, and felt like the beach.

Lucy asked "Are we at the beach? Is this where the surprise is?"

Susan and Peter had them stand next to each other before answering knowing that they were all confused.

Susan responded to Lucy "You tell me."

Lucy was even more confused "What are you talking about? I'm completely blindfolded, how should I know?"

Susan and Peter only laughed.

Ed was getting mad "What's so funny?"

Peter helped them out a little bit with hints "What's funny is that you don't know where we are."

Ed was ready to yell at them but Susan spoke first.

"Ed, Lu, Just concentrate. Smell the air, feel the breeze, and imagine. Now tell me, where are we?"

Ed and Lu said it at the same time

"Cair Paravel"

**I'm stopping here for now. I bet you guys are wondering what they're doing in a bunch of ruins. Let me give you a hint... READ IT IN CHAPTER 6**

**Ok now this is IMPORTANT: I know how the rest of the story is going to go but in case of a bad case of writers block, I need need need you guys to give me song requests that you think matches the story if it doesn't than I won't use it but feel free to give me song requests. Suspian romance is finally coming in a bigger way so keep reading. Now please review.**

**-tin2lo**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again. Thank you so so so much for the reviews. I never thought people liked this story but either way I am so so so happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed sorry if I spelled the user names wrong in the shout outs but you know who you are and you know I give big thanks anyway back to the story.

Chapter 6:

As Lu and Ed took off their blindfolds, they stared at the area that was once ruins. There they saw the castle that they once lived in.

Susan and Peter quietly said "Surprise"

Lucy and Ed just stared at it wide-eyed. They couldn't believe that the castle was back. Caspian stared at the beautiful Narnian castle in wonder and amazement, knowing that the Telmarines could never build something as beautiful.

Lucy was shocked but said "How did you...?"

Susan responded "Aslan brought as back here and..."

Peter continued "Since we didn't want to be burdens to Caspian, since we are living here, we rebuilt it with the help of the other Narnians."

"Besides, that's only the first part. There's more." Susan said.

They all walked up to the front of the castle and Peter and Susan opened the doors. Aslan stood in front of the new thrones while centaurs held up swords just like the night they were crowned kings and queens of Narnia. Caspian never saw the inside of Cair Paravel but he thought it was even more beautiful inside than outside.

The four kings and queens stood in front of their thrones while Caspian stood to the side with Eustace, Ramandu and his daughter. Reepicheep and Glenstorm were also there standing.

Aslan stared at the four kings and queens "This is the second part of your surprise. You will stay in Narnia for the rest of your days, ruling with your siblings as a proud family."

Lucy and Ed were happy but confused so Ed asked "Why? I thought we had to go back."

Aslan chuckled. "Actually, you two are also dead in your world."

Lucy and Edmund stared shocked. "How?"

_Flashback:_

_Lucy ran away crying because Eustace insulted her and how she didn't have parents or a real home._

_Edmund was steaming mad at Eustace "Why must you always do that? We've been trying to get over the past but you keep opening up old wounds. You're such an idiot."_

_Eustace said nothing._

_Edmund was still mad but instead wanted to go and look for Lucy._

"_I'm going to find Lucy." said Edmund._

_Eustace responded "Fine, I'll stay here." Edmund didn't want to risk anything and he just wanted Eustace to apologize._

"_No you're coming with me so that I know you won't do something we'll both regret."_

_Ed grabbed Eustace's arm and ran out of the room calling Lucy's name. As he pulled Eustace, Eustace accidentally bumped into the candle they were using and it happen to fall. Edmund found Lucy staring at the painting. Lucy asked "Where's Eustace?" _

_Edmund responded by telling her that he was in the hall. _

_Eustace saw the smoke and ran out but Lucy and Edmund were in the room and couldn't get out because the fire was already behind the door._

_By the time the fire fighters got there, it was too late. Eustace was the only one to survive._

Aslan finished the story and looked at Eustace.

"I know that you have come to love Narnia and become a better person, which is why I'm giving you the choice of staying with your cousins or going back home to England."

Eustace was shocked. He stared at his cousins and all the people of Narnia. "I don't belong here like I do in England and besides, my parents could use the comfort."

Aslan smiled at his honesty "You have made a wise decision and since you have your life will be good life in England."

Eustace said his goodbyes and Aslan blew on him and in a flash, he was gone.

Later that night, everyone was eating dinner. Aslan would not return until the wedding but he sends best wishes. Everyone was chatting but no one mentioned the wedding. Caspian wouldn't stop staring at Susan. Both Susan and Ramandu's daughter noticed. Susan's facial expression made it seem like she didn't notice and Ramandu's daughter just frowned. She didn't know how much more she could take. She tried to convince herself that Caspian did love her and she left it at that.

Later in Susan's room, she tried to convince herself that Caspian is no longer in love with her. While she was convincing herself of that, Ramandu's daughter was convincing herself that Caspian loved her. Both were trying to move on as if nothing happened.

Both were thinking the same thing

"I can do this"

**Really sorry but I have to stop here. I know the chapter is short but my computer is going crazy and I have to be somewhere. Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow and thank you so much for the reviews. Chapter 7 and 8 are probably my favorite. I have it all in my head just not typed. Don't worry the romance is getting bigger and bigger with each chapter.**

**-tin2lo**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm back. Here's chapter 7. It's the one I've been waiting to write and chapter 8 so thanks for the comments and everything. On with the chapter.

Chapter 7:

It was three days before the wedding and Caspian asked Ramandu if they could change the location of the wedding. Cair Paravel was much more beautiful than the Telmarine castle. Everyone agreed to have the wedding at Cair Paravel with the same date. Everyone pitched in to help set everything up but since Cair Paravel was already beautiful, there wasn't much decoration needed. The only problem was that Caspian didn't do any of the planning. Ramandu and his daughter were the one's who did most of the planning. Caspian didn't mind because that meant he could spend more time with the Pevensies especially Susan.

At the moment, Caspian was pacing in the study room while Peter and Ed were reading. Peter knew why he was pacing but Ed was confused.

"Why are you pacing? It's not like you're nervous about the wedding." Ed asked.

"It's nothing." Caspian responded quickly.

"Yeah right. He can't decide who he's really in love with." Peter finally said.

"Oh. Well it's obvious isn't it. He's still in love with Susan." Ed finally realized.

"I know he is, which is why he should tell her before he makes the biggest mistake of his life."

Caspian said nothing but he knew the high king was right. He decided to find her and tell her how he feels.

Finding her was easy because the view off the balcony was her favorite place to think. He stared at her for a few moments before walking up to her. At the same time, he was trying to figure out what to say. He decided not to. It was weird for a king to chicken out on something so simple compared to what kings are supposed to do.

"I know you're there. I can hear you." Caspian mentally slapped himself for making himself noticeable.

Susan continued. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Caspian took a deep breath but before he said anything Susan responded.

"The way you took a deep breath, I guessing that you have something big and important to tell me."

Again, Caspian mentally slapped himself but started talking.

"Yes, there is something I need to tell you."

"Well, what is it? Is someone hurt?"

Caspian chuckled. The gentle queen always worried about others first.

"No, it's something more personal." Caspian responded.

"Oh" Susan was shocked. "Alright, than what is it."

Caspian was nervous. "I think I..."

"Yes.."

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Caspian just spit it out." Susan was getting impatient.

"Alright." He took another deep breath. "I think I'm still in love with you."

Susan was shocked. She wasn't expecting this. She knew that she still loved him but she didn't know he felt the same way. She didn't know what to say but she couldn't let him love her knowing that he's engaged.

"I don't know what to say." Was all that Susan said.

"Saying that you loved me back would be nice." Caspian said.

"Caspian you're engaged. You can't love me."

"At least tell me whether or not you love me."

Susan wanted to but she couldn't lead him on. "No, I don't"

Caspian could see behind that and knew she was lying. "I know you're lying." Caspian raised his voice a little. "Tell me the truth."

Susan raised her voice a little. "No, I don't Caspian."

Susan hated lying to him but she couldn't let him do this. Before she knew what happened, Caspian kissed her passionately. She enjoyed it and felt sparks fly knowing that she really cares for him.

"Now tell me that you don't love me." Caspian finally said as they broke apart.

Susan was on the verge of tear. "Of course I love you but you're getting married. I'm sorry." With that she ran out. Caspian just stared at her. Neither of them knew that someone was watching.

Ramandu's daughter saw the whole thing. She didn't mean to eaves drop but she was just passing by while looking for Caspian and noticed him with queen Susan. She felt her heart break into a million pieces and ran out after queen Susan. Ramandu's daughter spent the rest of the day crying and convincing herself the wedding would still happen.

Later in the day, Caspian was again thinking. He was glad that Susan loved him back but disappointed that he might never be with her. He tried making a decision. He was again stuck. Ramandu's daughter tried looking for Susan and ask how she felt. She found Susan sitting at a piano singing.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love_

_But that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven_

_Turns to dark_

_Listen to your Heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your Heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But Listen to your Heart_

_Before you tell him Goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging_

_To your dreams_

_Listen to your Heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your Heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But Listen to your Heart_

_Before you tell him Goodbye_

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_That you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder_

_Than the wind_

_Listen to your Heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your Heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But Listen to your Heart_

_Before you tell him Goodbye_

_Listen to your Heart, mmm-mmm _

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But Listen to your Heart_

_Before_

_You tell him Goodbye_

(Song courtesy of DHT "Listen to Your Heart")

Ramandu's daughter heard the whole song and was touched. She knew that the song was written based on Susan and Caspian's relationship but she also knew that she had to listen to her own heart. Now she was the one that was confused. She had to figure out if she really did love Caspian.

Now everything was about to change.

**Stopping here. Good cliffhanger zone. Ok so thanks to all those who alerted and favorited my story. Thanks for the reviews. I wish that everyone who alerted and favorited my story also reviewed hint hint. Anyway chapter 8 will come maybe tomorrow. I'm on vacation...yay... anyway more stories should come now that I have free time. Maybe can't promise anything cause I have a life too.**

**Review please.**

**-tin2lo**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back with chapter 8 for you guys. Really big thanks to **bluebaby3296** for the review on chapter 7. It made my day to read it like it made their day to read the story. Anyway I hope I don't disappoint in this chapter oh well flame if you are disappointed.

Chapter 8:

Ramandu's daughter was now in confusion. She thought she loved Caspian but now she was unsure. No, no. She knew she still loved him but she also knew that he didn't love her. She made a decision. She knew what the right thing was but now she has to figure out whether or not to go through with it.

Caspian, on the other hand, also knew the right thing to do and also had to figure out whether or not to do it. He made his decision a while ago. High King Peter tried helping him but he knew that this wasn't his battle to fight. The only thing Peter could do was watch what would happen next.

It was night already and the wedding was in a few days. It was pouring outside. Susan was staring out the window and at the rain while holding onto her sketchpad. She was thinking and relaxing at the same time. She always multi-tasked and did it perfectly. Edmund tried but always failed miserably. He always wanted to know how she could do that. Susan explained that only girls can multi-task. Anyway, everyone else was in another room doing last minute planning for the wedding.

Ramandu was busy talking "We still need someone to sing at the wedding and someone to draw a picture of the newlyweds."

Ed suddenly figured it out. "I know who can do both of that." And with that he was out of the room.

Ed walked in the same room Susan was in and walked up to her.

"Oh Ed, you scared me." Edmund walked closer and grabbed Susan's sketchpad and ran out of the room.

"Hey! Bring that back!" Susan was yelling.

Everyone heard noises from upstairs because Susan was in an upstairs room. In a second, Ed was in the room with everyone, breathing deeply, and holding Susan's sketchpad.

When Ed caught his breath, he responded "I found you and artist and a singer." and with that, he threw Peter and Caspian Susan's sketchpad. They heard loud banging on the door.

"Edmund Pevensie, I am going to kill you!" Susan was really mad.

Peter was shocked. No one dared to steal Susan's sketchpad. "You stole her sketchpad!!"

"A simple "thank you" would be nice."

"It doesn't matter. She is going to kill us all!"

"I knew if I asked her then she wouldn't give it."

"There's a reason for that." Peter continued. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we have to return this."

While they were fighting, Caspian stared at the drawings. "No, wait. These are actually quite impressive. Can you please let her in?"

Peter was happy too but Edmund hid before he opened the door.

Susan came in steaming mad. "Where is he?"

"He's hiding but first can we ask you something?"

"If it's about how I'm going to kill Edmund, just watch and find out."

"No, it's more important."

"Ok fine. What is it?"

"Do you think you will be able to draw Caspian and Ramandu's daughter after the wedding and maybe possibly sing too?"

"What? Why?"

"Cause they need a singer and artist and no one else will do it." Peter continued. "Please. Do it for a friend."

"Fine I'll do it but I pick the song and no one tells me how to do my job."

"Deal."

After that they just kept looking at Susan's impressive drawings. Peter found the one that she draw of him and Lucy on the Dawn Treader. He smiled at it. Why? Cause he looked good even on a side angle. Caspian was impressed at the picture of Aslan. Susan didn't like it much because she thought it didn't catch every side and emotion of him.

Lucy was getting really scared of the rain. Susan noticed this and brought her into a hug. Then she started singing.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know_

_We need each other_

_To have to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always, Always_

(Song courtesy of Phil Collins "You'll Be in My Heart")

**Author's note: I just wanted to put that in somewhere.**

By the time she was done, Lucy wasn't scared and the rain had stopped. Caspian was smiling at Susan and her gentleness. He never knew his mother well since she died when he was young and he promised himself that his children would always have a loving mother. Susan was everything he wanted as a mother for his children. He just wished that she was the one walking down the aisle. Ramandu noticed and glared but no one saw him. Ramandu's daughter noticed and smiled.

She knew exactly what she was going to do.

**Ok here is where I will stop. Ok I know that this chapter wasn't the best but it builds to something better in chapter 9. The wedding is coming up so What is Ramandu's daughter thinking? Who knows? I know. Read on and review.**

**-tin2lo**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm back with chapter 9. Ok you know the drill. I give my thanks and move on with the story. Ok so here it is. Oh before I forget, read my authors note at the bottom because it's important.

Chapter 9:

It was finally the big day. The day that Caspian, Susan, and Ramandu's daughter all feared. Everyone with eyes could see that none of them wanted this wedding to happen. Caspian was still arguing with himself about doing the right thing or not. Caspian was nervous so he tried looking around the audience for Susan. He couldn't find her and since she wasn't supposed to sing until the reception, finding her was going to be hard. If was finally time for the bride to walk down. Aslan stared at Caspian with a face that said "are you sure you want to do this." Caspian saw and only nodded. Ramandu's daughter walked down until they were both facing each other. It was at that moment that Caspian knew what he was going to do. He motioned to Aslan not to start yet.

He stared at Ramandu's daughter "I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

She smiled "Funny. I was going to tell you the same thing."

Caspian was shocked. "Really?"

"Of course. We all deserve to find love now don't we?" She continued. "I'll find mine someday, just go after yours now."

He hugged her. "We should tell everyone first."

They made the announcement. Shockingly, Ramandu wasn't mad. Instead he smiled at the two. Caspian ran off, knowing where to find Susan.

On the beach, Susan was thinking. She wasn't needed until later and she couldn't bear to see him get married. Her plan was to avoid him until he left with his new wife.

"Shouldn't you be at the wedding?" Susan jumped at his voice.

"Shouldn't you?" She responded without looking.

"I don't think I'll be going to my own wedding."

"And why not?" She still didn't look.

He tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as she turned around, he kissed her passionately just like the first time. She was shocked but she didn't let go.

"Because my true love is not the one walking down the aisle." He kissed her again. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled and he knew the answer.

Everyone clapped as the two entered Cair Paravel. The three Pevensies walked up to their sister.

"We knew he wouldn't give you up, sis." Ed said.

"I'm guessing your wedding will be tomorrow since most of the preparations are done." Peter said.

Caspian smiled and nodded.

Aslan also smiled knowing that Caspian made the right choice. Lucy was overjoyed and excited that her sister was getting married, especially to Caspian. Caspian and Lucy already acted like brother and sister.

Peter spoke "Welcome to the family Caspian."

Caspian smiled, glad to be part of their family.

**I know this chapter is really short but I want to save the rest for the next chapter. I need at least one review on this. This is really IMPORTANT. I need to know if Chapter 10 should be the final chapter and I should just make a sequel OR I continue this story and keep it moving further. After the wedding I have more plans for Susan and Caspian but I need need need to know if I should use it as a sequel or keep it moving on this story. Tell me in your Reviews. I need at least one for this. Please please please.**

**-tin2lo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Ok now the votes are in. I'm sorry to those who voted for a sequel. The votes showed that more people want me to continue with this story. I hope everyone still reads it. The sequel was basically Caspian and Susan's lives after the wedding but now all my ideas will be put into this one fanfic. Ok so heres chapter 10.**

Chapter 10:

It was about an hour until the wedding was about to start and Susan was pacing in her room. She didn't know why she was nervous. It was Caspian she was getting married to. Lucy was with her and just staring. She finally had it.

"Susan please stop pacing. You're going to give me a headache."

"I'm sorry Lu, it's just...I don't know anymore." She sat down.

"Just relax Susan, I mean it's Caspian and everyone knows you are madly in love with him and that he feels the same way about you."

Susan smiled at her sister knowing she was right. "Thanks Lucy. You always know what to say."

The two sisters hugged. Peter entered her room since he was the one giving her away.

"You look beautiful Susan." She smiled. Lucy fake coughed so he could get her attention.

Peter heard "Oh sorry, You too Lucy."

Lucy smiled "thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. But I bet Edmund looks better." and with that she ran off.

Peter tried to run after her but Susan stopped him. "You're giving me away and I do not want to walk down the aisle alone so stay out of trouble."

"Ok ok fine."

The wedding was perfect. Aslan was the one who married them and all of the people came to see the new king and queen. There was so much dancing during the reception. It wasn't just waltzing but free style too.

Susan was just sitting with Caspian until Peter tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dance with me." He pulled her up and they started dancing. Caspian smiled. He was a little embarrassed knowing that he wouldn't be able to dance like that. Lucy came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dance with me." He was about to object until he pulled her on the dance floor. It took a few minutes but he finally got the hang of it. As soon as the song ended Peter got up to make an announcement.

"Excuse me. May I please have your attention. I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom. Caspian, I know that we didn't always get along but now I'm glad you are there to take care of my sister. And Susan, I hope you live a happy life with him." Susan mouthed, "thank you" Peter continued. "Before I forget, the bride is supposed to sing a song for us right now." Susan was shocked.

"If I recall, Susan promised to sing a song after the wedding."

Susan spoke up. "I didn't mean my wedding Peter."

"It doesn't matter. You have to sing." Everyone was chanting and telling her to sing.

She had no choice. Peter and Edmund pushed her over to the piano and she started.

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For someone to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

_Oh, Oh_

_Oh, Oh_

_We're in Heaven_

(Song courtesy of Dj Sammy "Heaven (Candlelight Mix)")

As she finished everyone clapped knowing she let her heart out through song. Lucy was crying tears of joy. The reception ended and everyone went home congratulating the newly weds. Susan had to finish packing for the honeymoon and Caspian was just talking to Peter about what to do while they were gone. Peter was trying to explain that he knows what to do since he was and still is the High King. Lucy was helping Susan pack for the one week honeymoon. They wanted the honeymoon short but sweet.

"You must be excited." Lucy was saying.

"I guess. I mean come on Lu, it's my honeymoon." Susan responded.

"You've been so much happier since you got married."

"I guess I am. Are you trying to make a point somewhere?"

"No, I'm just trying to make small talk."

"Please stop. It's getting annoying."

"You're right. It needs to be more dramatic." Lucy continued. "Why are you leaving me?" She said it as if she was ready to cry.

"Ok, that can stop too. The last thing I need is drama before my honeymoon."

"Fine. I'll just annoy Ed." With that she left.

Caspian entered the room while Susan's back was turned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She didn't jump because she knew it was him. She turned around and kissed him then she spoke.

"Save it for later, Caspian."

"Well then, we should hurry up and get out of here."

Everyone waved goodbye to them. Peter was in charge and Lucy and Edmund had to make sure it didn't go to his head.

**Authors note: I don't want to write about the honeymoon but I think you get what happens. I know this chapter is a little short but I promise they will get longer but I want to save my next idea for our couple for the next chapter. Read chapter 11 cause something else happens after they return.**

**-tin2lo**


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah yeah I give my thanks. I'm really grateful for the reviews blah blah blah. Ok on with chapter 11.

Chapter 11:

It's been a week and Susan and Caspian were supposed to be back. Everyone was getting set up in front of the castle to greet them. The week had been interesting with Susan and Caspian gone. Edmund played chess against himself for more practice while all Lucy did was distract him. After Ed had enough of the distractions he would chase after Lucy threatening to kill her. Then, Lucy would lay down on the floor as Peter was walking by and start fake crying. Peter would ask why, Lucy would say Edmund was chasing her for no reason and she tripped. Peter gets mad at Ed then leaves, and Ed is standing there dumbstruck. Then the whole chase starts all over again. There was also a food fight that happened in the kitchen between Ed and Lu. Peter was mad at first but then joined in. Susan would object but eventually join but she wasn't there. The week went by fast for them and for Susan and Caspian.

Everyone was waiting by the gate. The couple waved hi to everyone and gave hugs. Lucy was overjoyed knowing her sister was happy as possible now that she was married. Lucy and Susan talked while the guys helped put the bags away.

Caspian looked at them "Did you have fun while we were gone?"

Edmund and Peter decided to tell Caspian but not Susan knowing she might get mad. Caspian was also mad that they didn't wait for him to start the food fight. They promised each other they might have another one later.

Susan and Lucy were in another room just talking about what happened. Lucy noticed Susan's expression and that she looked weird.

"Is there something wrong Susan?"

"No. It's just my stomach. I'm not sick but I keep feeling like I have to throw up."

Lucy was confused. "Well if you do, warn me before you do it."

They got back to talking about what they were talking about. They didn't suspect a thing that was happening to Susan.

Susan and Caspian promised to spend a little more time with everybody else once they got home so all of the boys had a race through Beruna Woods. Caspian was winning but Peter was catching up fast. They made it up to where Aslan's How was. Caspian thought he was far ahead so he stopped to wait for them to catch up. What he didn't know was that Peter was hiding behind some trees and as soon as Caspian stopped, he went as fast as he could to finish the race. Caspian should've known. Before he knew it, Edmund raced by him. He was now last. They were still a quarter mile away from Aslan's How and Edmund was on Peter's tail. Peter started gloating about how he was winning.

He was laughing at Ed. "First come, first serve. Second born, Second place." (I got that line from the Prince of Egypt).

"Not for long Peter." With that, Edmund sped up and past Peter as Caspian was about to pass Peter.

Edmund made it to the How first. He jumped off his horse and stood in front of the How.

"I am victorious." He started gloating to Peter and Caspian. "Say it Peter." He knew Peter hated admitting that he lost. The game was that the losers had to admit they lost to the winner. Caspian didn't know since Peter and Edmund once played this in their first life in Narnia.

"King Edmund, you have surpassed me, High King Peter the Magnificent, and are superior to us all. Your glory and wisdom means the world to us commoners." As Peter finished, he was ready to vomit.

"Thank you, Peter. I know you just love to speak the truth." Edmund was smiling wildly.

Peter looked at Caspian who was laughing hysterically, "That was the most painful thing I've ever done." Again, Caspian laughed. He couldn't wait to tell this to Susan and Lucy.

While they were laughing and talking, Aslan appeared. They all gasped and bowed before the great lion.

"Rise Kings of Narnia." He spoke. "I see you have been bonding well."

As they rose, Aslan looked at a happy Caspian. He was glad because Aslan had news for him.

"I bear good news for you all. You in particular, Caspian."

Edmund was excited "Really? What is it?" He realized that he said that like Lucy. Caspian and Peter noticed that too.

"You have got to stop hanging around Lucy, Ed." Peter laughed.

Caspian stared at Aslan. "What is the news?"

"You have been blessed with a loving family. You may have experienced grief in your life but that doesn't stop you from opening up to love. And if you hadn't then you would never have married queen Susan. Since you have learned to open up to love, I am blessing you and Susan with a first born child."

The three of them were shocked. Ed, Peter, and Lucy were going to have a niece or nephew and Caspian and Susan were going to have a child. They were all over joyed. None of them could say anything. Caspian tried his best not to hug Aslan over excitedly like Lucy and tried to stay calm. But how could he stay calm? He was going to have a child.

"Thank you Aslan. You don't know how much this is going to mean to me and Susan."

"No need to thank me. I hope your lives will be good." and with that, Aslan left just as fast as he had come.

Edmund was still in shock. "We need to ride back home and tell the girls."

They raced back home. Peter had hoped that the news on the baby stopped Edmund from telling the girls about his crushing defeat.

As soon as they got back, they started running around the castle searching for the two girls. They found them in the garden reading. Caspian pulled Susan up and kissed her while Peter and Edmund grabbed Lucy into a tight hug.

When Caspian stopped kissing Susan she asked "What was that for?"

Lucy tried catching her breath, "Yeah, I nearly died. Were you crushing me because you found out I took Ed's Turkish delight stash and emptied it?"

Ed asked "You did what?"

Lucy stared wide eyed "Nothing" she sat back down.

Susan laughed. "Alright. What is it?"

Peter and Ed looked at Caspian. "She's your wife. You tell her the good news."

Caspian stared at Susan "Susan, Aslan came to us and..."

"And..." He was hesitating again like the time he tried to tell her he still loved her.

"he told us that..."

"that what?" She was getting impatient again.

Peter and Edmund were also getting impatient. "Just tell her, Caspian."

Caspian was only nervous because he didn't know how Susan would react.

"since we've been such a wonderful and happy family, he's blessing us with a child."

"What?" Susan couldn't believe what he just said.

Lucy tried to let his words sink in until she realized that she wasn't dreaming. Then the loudest scream came out of Lucy's mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an aunt!" She was so over excited. Peter and Edmund couldn't hear much since they were right next to Lucy.

"What did she say?" Ed started talking but still a little deaf from Lucy's high pitched scream.

Susan was just speechless. She was going to be a mother. And to Caspian's child.

"Caspian this is so exciting! I'm going to be a mother." She hugged him.

Lucy spoke again. "That must explain your vomiting."

The five of them were so happy. Caspian started carefully watching over Susan while the other three got everything ready for the baby's arrival.

A lot was to come for the five of them.

**I have to stop here cause I don't know what else to put that I don't want to put in the next chapter so thanks for the new reviews, new reviewers, and more people who favorited and alerted this story. So I hope you enjoy and keep reading.**

**Review?**

**-tin2lo**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi. I don't have much to say except for thanks for the reviews. So here's chapter 12. Before I forget, read the author's note at the bottom because it's important.

Chapter 12:

Everyone wanted Susan and the baby safe so there were a bunch of rules set up. She may not have been big yet but she wasn't allowed to leave Cair Paravel's walls unless escorted, every time she went somewhere without Caspian or her siblings(even around the castle) she needed a made near her, and one of her siblings or Caspian had to watch over her 24/7.

Susan was excited for the baby but she hated losing her independence. Since she wasn't big yet, she could still do what she did before, except climb trees at the fear of falling. Days like today were her favorite because Edmund was playing chess against himself which meant he'd be there for hours, Lucy was having tea with all her Narnian friends, and Peter and Caspian were busy talking about important events and keeping Narnia and its people together. No one would notice that she was leaving. She grabbed her sketchpad and cloak and road off on her horse to the Beruna Woods. Her most trusted friend was one of the cheetahs who helped fight in the war. He couldn't talk but he loved spending time with the gentle queen. She wanted to draw him and she could only do that well in his natural habitat. Ditching her maid was easy but ditching Glenstorm, Reepicheep, and Trufflehunter were the hard part. It was almost like ditching Peter and Caspian a second time.

When she finally made it, she got off her horse and rested on a pile of leaves. It felt good to be out of the castle. She didn't worry about protection because she had her bow and arrows and a cheetah who would protect her. She didn't want him to though. After the war, she promised herself that no Narnian would ever die to save her blood.

She started drawing the cheetah and lost track of time. She almost forgot about why she wasn't allowed to be out of the castle in the first place. After she felt a small kick in her stomach she remembered. She almost finished the drawing until she heard the rustling of leaves about ten feet away from them. She stood up and got an arrow ready. The noise was getting louder and closer. When she thought it was close enough, she fired and arrow but it hit a tree.

Trufflehunter and Reepicheep got up. "Please your majesty. We only came to look for you."

Susan was shocked. She almost killed two of Narnia's best soldiers.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Trufflehunter continued "Sometimes I wish your aim wasn't so perfect."

Reepicheep was a little scared. "Wait is my tail still here?" He looked around his back. "OK good. I still have it."

Susan stared at them. "May I ask why you tried to give me a fright?"

They apologized. "We're sorry your majesty but your brothers, sister, and husband have been worried sick."

They heard another voice speak up. "Which is why the High King and Telmarine King have sent us to find you."

Susan stared behind Reepicheep and Trufflehunter and saw Glenstorm and Trumpkin with a few other centaurs and a few other Narnians.

Susan was shocked. "Peter and Caspian sent Narnia's best troop to locate me?"

Trufflehunter spoke up. "We really should return."

Susan knew what was coming when they would get back to the castle. A long lecture with Peter and possibly a five minute fight with Caspian.

Everything Susan predicted came true. Glemstorm escorted her to the throne room where the other four royalties waited. Lucy and Edmund just looked bored but Caspian was pacing and Peter was sitting on his throne shaking his leg like he always did when he was nervous. Ed was the first to notice Susan with the other soldiers.

"You see, Peter. I told you only the best army could find Susan."

"Now's not the time to argue that Ed."

Lucy didn't want Susan to get in trouble because she knows that Susan lives for her independence. "Please don't be too hard on Susan. It's not easy for her to be pregnant and assert her independence either."

"I think we should let the three of them talk, Lu." And with that, Edmund and Lucy left the room.

Peter looked at Glenstorm. "Thank you for returning her safely. I am indebted to you and your troop."

Glenstorm smiled. "It is an honor to serve the kings and queens."

Glenstorm and his troops left after that which left Caspian, Peter, and Susan in one room.

"Look, I can explain." Susan started.

"Why is it that you just love to get yourself in trouble, Susan?" Peter was mad.

"Excuse me." Susan was offended. "Why is it that you can't help but be so overprotective."

"Because." That was all Peter said.

"Yeah. Well your answer to that is just about the same answer I have for the question you gave me."

The two of them started arguing. Caspian didn't know if it was just Susan's mood swings or if she was just tired of Peter being so overprotective. All they were doing was protecting her. He had enough of their bickering. He now had a major headache. He tried to stay calm.

Caspian started talking. "Peter. I think I will handle this."

"She's your hard headed wife. You might as well talk some sense into her."

Peter walked away and Caspian brought Susan to their room to talk.

"Do I want to know why you leave like this?"

"I'm just tired of always having people wait on me hand and foot."

"We're just trying to protect you. If anything happened to you or this baby, I don't know what I would do."

Susan's heart softened a little. She didn't realize that Caspian put his entire heart and soul in protecting her. "I'm sorry."

"I love you too much to let you go. Your siblings feel the same."

"I know. I guess I should be grateful to have you and them. I love you, Caspian."

Caspian smiled. "I love you too which is why I want you to promise me this won't happen again."

"I promise."

The couple kissed until they both ran out of air and looked at each other deep in the eyes.

"And you thought we would never work out."

Susan laughed. They decided to find Peter and apologize.

After Susan had apologized, Peter said "It's amazing that your husband can talk sense into you when I can't."

Susan laughed. "Just nine months of none stop body guarding. I think I can live with that."

Peter and Caspian smiled. Caspian smiled "It'll be worth it when the baby comes."

Caspian kissed his wife thinking that things were finally going to better than it already was but things can still changed for better or worse.

**Hi. I'm stopping here. Chapter 13 will be up tomorrow. I don't think this chapter came out the best but I promise I'll try and make it better. OK now as you know Susan's having a baby. Yay for her. If you guys have any baby name suggestions then tell me. If you don't then can you vote on either Caspian the eleventh or Rilian. I know that Rilian is the name of Caspian's first born with Ramandu's daughter in the books but I got nothing else. So if you get offended that I might use it then don't flame me just nicely tell me. So either vote on the two names I gave or give me a suggestion. Thanks much. **

**Review.**

**-tin2lo**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. My entire computer shut down on me and like I said, went whack. I had to delay everything until it was fixed. So here's the rest of the story. Sorry again.

Chapter 13:

It has been about eight months since the sneaking out incident and Susan had gotten bigger with every passing week. That only meant that everybody else got more worried and over protective. All except Lucy. Lucy was over hyper with many questions. She started preparing everything like clothes, food, and the baby's room. The guys didn't know how much more of Susan's vomiting, cravings, and mood swings they could take. All in all, they thought of the future and the new baby. Susan hated over tiring them but she couldn't help it. Sometimes the guys were so tired they didn't know what they were saying.

Peter and Caspian were in their usual fights. They would always fight and until they fell asleep and not remember any of it when they woke up. While they were fighting, Edmund was sleeping. He was so tired that not even the two kings could wake him up. Only a few things could, like Lucy's screaming, Susan's orders, and the smell of Turkish Delight.

Susan and Lucy were in another room. Lucy was taking extra special care of Susan since her due date was getting closer and closer. Susan couldn't stand her brother and husband fighting again. It was almost like when they fought about the war except not as bad. Lucy could tell Susan was distressed by the fighting and knew that it wasn't good for her or the baby.

"I'll be right back Susan. I'm just going to quiet down the boys."

"Thank you, Lucy. I could use the peace and quiet."

Lucy walked into the room where they were fighting. She did everything she could but nothing would make them stop. She didn't even care to know what they were fighting about. She tried yelling at them but nothing happened. She eventually gave up knowing that she was only making things worse. She decided to go back to Susan.

"I'm sorry, Sue but nothing will make them stop."

"It's alright, Lu. They will eventually."

"I'm gonna give it another try."

Lucy turned to leave until Susan stopped her. "Lucy get Caspian and a maid. Quick."

"I'm going to stop them now. Why?" Lucy still hadn't turned around yet.

Susan started screaming. "Lucy just get me somebody already!"

Lucy turned around to see her sister screaming in pain and holding her stomach. Lucy was panicking since she was a month early. Lucy quickly ran to the other room but not before helping Susan on the bed and getting the nearest maid over.

Lucy walked in the room to see that everything was still the same. Lucy couldn't take it any more so she whistled as loud as she could to get their attention. It apparently worked since they yelled in pain. Ed had fallen off the couch and made a loud thump as he hit the floor. Now everyone was looking at Lucy.

Peter spoke up first. "What's your problem, Lu?"

"Yeah. That hurt. We're so tired can't you ask Susan to give us at least a ten minute break. I mean it's not like she's giving birth yet." Ed had no idea about Susan at the moment and he was still half asleep when he said that. He stared at Peter and Caspian. Caspian was rubbing his temples from the headache he just got and Peter was waiting for Lucy's reply. Ed was about to fall asleep again.

"That's the problem. Susan's giving birth _now_." Lucy was finally able to get that out.

All three guys stared at her shocked. "WHAT?!" They all yelled and Edmund fell off the couch again.

Peter and Caspian stared at Lucy and said at the same time "Why didn't you tell us sooner." And with that they ran out of the room.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah silly me not to disrupt your five minute fight to tell you that Susan's giving birth. I only wish the I had the common sense to tell you sooner."

Edmund laughed at the sarcasm in her voice. Peter and Caspian rolled their eyes but also blushed at the fact that they would have been with Susan sooner if they weren't fighting.

By that time, everyone in the castle knew about the queen and were getting worried. Peter and Edmund decided to stay outside the room and calm all the servants and all of their friends down. Caspian being the husband walked into the room and Lucy, being the caregiver and healer, went in too.

Peter and Edmund walked around the castle a few times making sure to calm down anybody who was getting worried. By the time they finished, they walked back to the room. They made it just in time for Caspian to walk out and look for them.

Peter spoke up "How is she?"

Caspian smiled. "She's fine but do you two want to meet your new nephew?"

The two guys smiled and walked in the room to see their sister sitting upright holding a bundle in her arms while Lucy was sitting next to her staring at the new born. When Susan saw them, she smiled. Caspian was over joyed because now he had a beautiful baby boy who would one day rule Narnia and a wonderful wife. Caspian looked at the two brothers knowing there was a question in their heads.

"Peter. Edmund. I would like to introduce you to our son, Prince Caspian the eleventh."

All three Pevensie children were overjoyed and hugged their sister.

Nothing could ruin the moment.

**Sorry that it took so long to write but I told you a million times why. Please do not flame me for the baby's name. The truth is I wanted it to be more Narnian than ordinary earth name. So yeah stopping here. Next chapter probably tomorrow if not then whenever but this story is NOT on hiatus. Ok so review.**

**-tin2lo**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. So here's my next chapter. It feels good to have reviews coming in again. Hey did any of you guys hate the fact that Susan doesn't get to go to Aslan's world after the railway accident? I was and I think my next fanfic will be about that but it's probably a oneshot so read it review it and don't worry it won't interfere with this story. It probably won't be out yet but when it does, I'll keep you posted. So yeah here's chapter 14.

Chapter 14:

It's been about a month since Susan gave birth to the future king of Narnia and everyone was having fun with the new member of the family. Caspian did everything he could to make sure that his new family was safe. He had lost so much of his family that he couldn't bear to lose the love of his life and their new child. Since the baby didn't cry much, Peter used it to his advantage to sleep whenever he got the chance. Lucy helped Susan take care of the baby and watching him when Susan was doing something else. Edmund spent most of his time around the shops making sure to get everything he could to spoil his new nephew. About a week after the baby was born, Aslan paid them all visit and blessed the baby himself. All of Narnia watched the christening of their future king. This only showed that Narnia's Golden Age would continue.

Everything was going smoothly but Susan couldn't help but feel something big was going to happen and that something would change. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Lucy was feeling the same way but when they tried to tell the guys they would always say not to worry and that nothing bad was going to happen. Basically they didn't believe them. That changed once they received word from one of the griffins about something big.

"My lords and ladies, I come bearing important news." The griffin was speaking to them in a fast paced, out of breath manor that everyone started to worry.

Peter spoke up first. "Is there trouble?"

"There has been smoke near the Beruna Woods and news about raids and attacks."

Everyone was shocked and scared. Susan clutched the baby and Lucy clutched Peter. Caspian was also a little scared but being the new king, he needed to be strong.

"We will send a search party to investigate the area." Caspian said confidently. "I will take a small group of our best soldiers." Susan's face dropped as he said that. Ever since they became a family, the idea of Caspian being in danger practically killed Susan and vice versa.

Peter also knew that it would kill Susan if Caspian was hurt and it would destroy the bond between the Telmarines and Narnians if he died. Peter decided to go with him. "I'll go with you. Ed will stay with the girls, making sure that the peace is kept here."

Caspian didn't want Peter to go, in case they both died but he agreed. Edmund also agreed.

It had taken everyone a few minutes to get ready but even in that short amount of time things started to get worse. Peter said goodbye to his siblings and got his horse ready while Caspian looked at his new family, kissed his baby and gave a long kiss to his wife.

The two of them hugged as she said "be careful"

He responded with a quick "I'll be back"

As the three watched them leave none of them could help but feel worried. Susan wanted to go but no one thought it was a good idea since she was a mother. She tried to defend herself by saying that she was a legendary archer but in the end she stayed with the baby and her two younger siblings.

It had been about an hour since they left and Susan was in the library with Lucy and Edmund while helping them study. Even as kings and queens, they still had to study. Susan was holding the baby in one arm gently singing to it. The two didn't mind since they also thought it was soothing. Everything was fine until another griffin came in to warn them again. He was breathing deeply so Susan asked if there was a problem.

"I'm afraid there is your majesty." He breathed deeply. "There is a group of angered Narnians and Telmarines heading this way. We don't know who is leading them and by the looks of where they came from I don't think they have lived here at all."

Edmund and Lucy looked shocked. They didn't know what to say. Susan didn't want to look cowardly in front of her younger siblings so she did what she could. "Take a one or two other griffins with you and exam them. Fly high enough not to be seen but low enough to see them." She looked at her siblings. She told Lucy to warn everybody in town to head for their shelters. While they were trying to improve Narnia, Peter thought it would be a good idea for everyone to have a shelter like they had in England. It was for people who weren't in the army. It turned out to be a good idea.

While Lucy did that, she and Edmund walked over to the remaining troops left. Susan didn't want them to risk their lives but they all said it was an honor and there was no use in arguing against Narnia's best army. Susan got the archers ready while Edmund got everybody else ready. They didn't want to take any chances. The griffins came back with news saying that they were armed. It was official. Another battle was about to begin with only two leaders and half an army.

The Peace of Narnia was once again in jeopardy.

**Ok sorry this took a while it's just that I suffered a twelve hour writers block. Then I suffered pure laziness. So here you go. Read and Review and don't worry. I know what will happen in the next chapter.**

**-tin2lo**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it takes a while for me to pop out another chapter but I have relatives over so I'm expected to spend time with them and other times I'm too lazy so here's the next chapter.

Chapter 15:

Susan and Edmund's hearts were racing. Their army stood waiting by Cair Paravel's gate for what might be the most deadly battle of their lives. Not only have they never seen these people but also that their army was only half full. They needed a miracle to survive and win. Susan knew that this might not end well but they had no choice. Edmund was nervous. Oreius the centaur had once told them that numbers don't win a battle but that wasn't convincing Ed. Things were different now because he was the one leading the ground fighters while Susan took the archers. Edmund was thinking of Peter's first battle that he lead against the White Witch. He wondered if he was as scared. Susan and her team of archers were on top of the balcony waiting for them to reach the gate. They were going to shoot at the same time once they reached the gate. Just like when they shot the Telmarines who were falling in the giant hole.

The battle was about to begin in almost a minute. They were practically at the gate and there was no stopping them. As they got closer, Susan and Edmund started recognizing faces. There were minotaurs, centaurs, satyrs, fauns, even some Telmarines. The only difference they noticed was their eyes. It was the color red as blood and full of fire and hate. Susan and Edmund knew that they weren't ordinary Narnians or Telmarines. These people were dead.

Susan was so shocked, she almost forgot about her army. They were thirty seconds to the gate so Susan ordered them to stand ready and take aim. As soon as they were about to ram down the gates to Cair Paravel, arrows started raining from the sky. The archers shot and not a single arrow hit the ground. The living dead just got up again with the arrows stuck to their bodies. The archers shot again. The arrow would always hit someone and they would fall but then they would come back up again. Susan didn't know how much more of it she could take. Her team of archers were running out of arrows so she decided to have them reload and go down with the rest of the team. Everyone did as they were told and met up with the rest of the team on the ground. Now all they could do was wait for the dead army to reach them until they could fight.

As soon as Cair Paravel's gates came down, everyone knew it was time. Edmund was ready.

"For Narnia!" Edmund yelled like Peter and signaled for the battle to begin. Everyone was fighting as hard as they could. No one was dead yet except for the army they were fighting. Edmund fought the army from the front to prevent them from advancing to the castle while Susan took the back making sure to fight those who made it past Edmund and his team. The fight went on and on. Edmund was using two swords since he was a master at that but they would still come back up and fight. Susan was using her bow and arrows but also using her sword. Peter and Caspian had been giving her sword fighting lessons in exchange for archery lessons. The sword fighting came in handy since she was fighting dozens of people at the same time with no time to put in a new arrow.

Edmund couldn't take it anymore. His army was weakening and if they retreated then the dead army would just follow. He suddenly had an idea. He ran over to Susan.

"Susan we need the rest of the troops. There are too many."

"You think I don't know that. What should we do?"

"Use your horn and signal the rest of the troops to come and help out a little." Caspian had given Susan back her horn in case anything bad would happen to her. She didn't want to take it back cause it made it look like she was going to need help more often. At the moment that was a good idea and since they were desperate, she lowered her pride and blew the horn.

In the Beruna Woods, Peter and Caspian had been investigating. The raids and fires had been minor but the talking animals that lived there said that the people who ransacked and burned the place were heading straight for Cair Paravel. As the talking mouse said that, they heard Susan's horn.

Peter heard it first "That's Susan. Quick we have to go back to Cair Paravel."

As Susan lowered her horn, she was pushed down by a minotaur. As soon as she got up, she was standing face to face with what she thought at first was the White Witch. She soon realized that this girl was slightly younger than Jadis but older that Peter or Caspian. She immediately knew who it was. She didn't know what the girl's name was but she knew that she was the White Witch's daughter.

This new witch started to speak. "I am the Blood Witch, here to avenge my mother, Jadis. You don't need to know my real name. All you have to do is tremble in fear at the mention of the future queen of Narnia."

Susan was mad and scared at the same time. "I would rather die a hundred bloody deaths before I let you rule Narnia let alone begin to fear you."

The Blood Witch smiled. "That can be arranged."

And with that, Susan had a one on one fight with this new witch. It was almost as similar as Peter's one on one fight with Jadis.

While Susan was fighting her, Edmund watched it begin until someone called his name. Edmund didn't turn around just yet.

"Well well well. If it isn't Prince oh I'm sorry, King Edmund. Did I get it right that time?"

Edmund knew the voice of the man mocking him. He turned around to be face to face with Miraz.

"Well King Edmund, I hope you fight better than your brother because I'm not holding back on this one."

Edmund started his one on one fight with Caspian's uncle. As they were fighting, Susan and Edmund couldn't help but think "Where's everybody else?"

The only thing Ed and Susan could do now was hold off these people until the rest of the army gets there.

If the rest of the army didn't get there soon, Narnia could possibly lose two of its beloved rulers.

**Ok stopping here. Why? Cause it's a good cliff hanger zone. I know you guys hate cliff hangers and that I'll probably be dead by the time this chapter is posted but I wrote this early in the morning, I'm tired, and I only did this for you guys. So if the next chapter isn't up within five days, then I was probably killed by angry cliff hanger haters. Ok wish me luck in escaping them. **

**Review?**

**-tin2lo**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey so here's chapter 16. I'll try and make these chapters longer but I can't promise anything. As you can see I'm still writing so the cliffhanger haters didn't kill me yet. Ha ha. You'll never get me...anyway on with the chapter.

Chapter 16:

The battle went on for a few minutes but to everyone fighting, it felt like a few hours. Everyone hiding in the shelters were scared of the outcome. Lucy was nervous. Not only was she watching over her nephew while his mom, and possibly dad, fought but she had to keep everyone calm. She was the only royal who wasn't fighting so she was in charge of everyone else. Some how Lucy was glad that she was queen regent and not the high queen. She didn't know how Susan managed it all. She hated seeing these people worry.

Edmund didn't know how much more his army could stand. There was no stopping these people since they were already dead and it seemed as though Miraz had gotten stronger since the last time they saw him. Susan did everything she could to fight the Blood Witch but she too was strong. Edmund was able to wound Miraz long enough to fight Lord Sopespian who unfortunately was also there. Fighting Lord Sopespian was easier but as soon as Miraz got up, the match was two against one. Even though Edmund had two swords, keeping up with the two of them was a tough battle.

Susan didn't have it any easier. The Blood Witch's moves were almost similar to her mother's but since Susan wasn't there to watch Peter battle the White Witch, she was on her own. Susan was weakening and the Blood Witch could feel it.

"Is the high queen ready to give up the throne?" she asked mockingly.

"Never." Susan answered fast her anger getting to her.

"Don't count on that. Your army is weakening and there's no stopping mine. As blood witch, I can bring the dead back to life." she said chuckling.

Susan didn't give in yet. "What I don't understand is how you were able to get this many fighters in so little time." Susan knew these people looked familiar but she didn't know where.

"Please finding them wasn't that hard. I already knew Miraz was against you and he still has loyal Telmarine soldiers who you all killed on the battlefield. The Narnians were even more easy to find."

Susan was confused. "What?" she didn't think that any Narnian would go against them.

"Oh you don't remember? That raid on the Telmarine castle. It left more than half of your Narnian army dead. They were so mad that before I knew it they were already joining my army."

It finally made sense. They couldn't save all of the Narnians from Miraz's castle so of course they would want revenge. Susan just hoped that not all of those Narnians turned on them. Susan's heart began to break at the thought of those Narnians turning against them.

Before Susan knew it, she was on her back. She screamed in pain when the witch stabbed her sword through Susan's sleeve, slightly cutting her arm. Susan couldn't get up. The witch took this opportunity to stab her other sword into Susan's heart, completely killing her until someone came and stopped her. While they were fighting the witch, Susan took out the sword and got back up ready to fight again. She turned around to be face to face with her husband.

"Caspian." She smiled.

"I told you that you would be needing that horn."

Susan chuckled. "I wouldn't be worrying about that now." She pointed to the witch. The witch ordered a full retreat. Everyone from her army had left. The only ones left were the four royals, a wounded half of the army and a tired but not wounded part of the army. Caspian didn't need to ask about the baby since he knew Susan would never do anything to put him in danger. Susan was ready to collapse from how tired she was. Edmund and Peter ran over to her and Caspian.

Peter was worried for his sister. "Susan are you alright? Do you have any wounds?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine and I'm not in any pain." Edmund was skeptical about it and since he was the first to notice the wound on her arm, he squeezed it. "Ow. Ed!"

Caspian chuckled. "Perfectly fine huh?"

"You're not the one who just battled the White Witch's daughter and has an over protective older brother and an even more over protective husband who expects you to be in perfect condition."

Edmund was groaning in pain. "I don't know how much more I can take of this. I don't even know why she took a full retreat just when everybody else got here."

"She probably thought she killed enough of our army so that they could join hers." Susan knew the answer after talking while fighting with the witch.

"Was anyone killed?" Peter started worrying.

"No everyone's still alive. Just wounded and tired. We should go in and tell everyone else that they can come out now."

Everyone started walking in. Peter and Caspian were both bummed since they didn't fight as much. Peter said first. "At least you guys got to see some action."

Susan and Edmund exchanged glances and at the same time they moaned "UHHH!"

"What was it something I said?" Peter looked at Caspian. Caspian shrugged and put his arm around Susan's waist.

When everyone was out of the shelter, they helped the wounded soldiers into beds so that Queen Lucy could heal them. Edmund had told Lucy everything. Susan was still wounded and too tired so Caspian had put the baby to sleep. Susan didn't want to bring up the white witch's daughter since he was still sensitive on that. Edmund also didn't want to talk about Miraz to Caspian but he eventually found out when Edmund was telling Lucy. According to Edmund, it just slipped since he couldn't hold back about his one on one fight against Miraz. Caspian tried to hide his expression but Susan could see past it and gave him a comforting hug.

The five royals were together no matter what and they were ready for anything especially since things about to get worse.

**Be happy that I posted this chapter on the same day as chapter 15. I'm still alive and the cliffhanger haters didn't kill me yet. This wasn't so much of a cliffhanger but maybe that's a good thing I don't know. Anyway...review.**

**-tin2lo**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey so thanx for the reviews and here's chapter 17. Before I forget...sometimes I get small writers blocks on this story so if that happens, I'll be working on my new fanfic that won't be open yet. It's a bunch of one shots on favorite couples but when it comes out I'll tell you.

Chapter 17:

It's been about six months since those attacks and Peter was getting worried. If they were going to strike, wouldn't they have done it by now? Caspian also worried but every time he looked at wife cradling their son and gently singing, he couldn't help but feel relaxed. Some times he didn't know whether to feel relaxed or more nervous. It felt great to finally have a family of his own but it only made him want to protect them more. His mom died when he was still young and his dad was killed by Miraz. He promised himself that no matter what, he would make sure that his son always had his mother which is why he made sure nothing bad every happened to Susan. That was hard knowing that Susan was headstrong, active, and a true warrior. Lucy wasn't worried at all. She just enjoyed the peace and tried not to think of the battle when she had to calm down the worried Narnians and Telmarines in the hideout. Edmund was nervous but not as worried as Peter. He tried distracting himself by playing a game of chess with Caspian.

"Are you going to move or just keep staring at my sister?" Caspian chuckled not knowing how long he had been staring.

As Caspian finally moved the piece, Edmund looked at his older sister. "Honestly Susan. Can you please go some where else when we play chess."

Susan was confused. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you are. You're making Caspian go love struck. Again. You're going to make the chess game go on for hours if I have to keep waking him up from his daydream." Caspian blushed a little.

Susan smiled. "Ed, your games always go for hours."

"I know but I can still beat him and Peter quick. Watch." Ed looked at the game and moved a piece. "Check mate." Caspian stared wide eyed. He didn't expect to win but he also didn't expect to lose that fast. Susan just laughed. Since the baby was awake, he laughed too in his cute innocent baby type laugh.

"See Caspian. Even your son is laughing in your face."

Caspian looked at Susan and the baby. "Thanks for the support."

"One day I'm going to teach him how to play chess like me. Then he can kick your butt and I'll be the one laughing." The baby was laughing and clapping his hands as Caspian got up to chase Edmund out of the room. While they were running, they passed Lucy in the hallway but didn't stop.

"Wow. What did you do this time to get them to start fighting?"

Susan pointed to the smiling baby. "It was all him this time."

Lucy smiled. "Only six months old and already I'm proud of him. Before I forget, Peter wants to see you in the study." And with that Susan handed Lucy the baby and walked off to the study. As she was walking there, she saw Caspian tackling Edmund to the ground in one of the rooms.

Susan was laughing. "I thought your fight would be over a while ago."

Since Caspian was on top of Edmund, he responded first. "That would be true if he had not tried to insult me again." Caspian looked at Edmund. "Now take it back."

Edmund was resisting. "Never."

Susan was always the peacemaker so she was able to separate them easily. "What exactly happened?" She looked at Edmund.

"Nothing. I just told him that if I can kick his butt at chess, I can also kick his butt at fencing and that the next time we are about to fight he might as well run and hide like a little school girl." Susan was laughing and Caspian was smiling.

"I'm guessing Caspian was trying to squeeze an apology out of you."

"Yes he was."

"Just do it and get it over with."

"Fine." Edmund looked at Caspian who was smiling and laughing on the inside. "I'm sorry... that you have to except the fact that that's the truth." He ran off as soon as he finished.

"Hey come back here." He turned to Susan and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She smiled giving him a "have fun but don't kill my brother look." Caspian returned the smile and headed the direction of Edmund while Susan made her way to the study.

In the study, Peter was staring out the window thinking. Susan walked up to him and stood next to him also staring out the window.

"Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"What that new witch is planning and the war that might happen."

"Well what are we supposed to do, Peter? We don't know where she lives or what she's planning. At the moment we can do nothing but wait and stay prepared."

Susan was always the voice of reason. She always knew what to say to make Peter or her other siblings feel better.

"I guess you're right Susan. I'll relax but I'm keeping the armies ready."

In a hidden area not too far from Narnia, bad things were brewing and being planned. The blood witch and her armies weren't fighting for a reason. No. In order to hit the five royals hard was to wait. They weren't going to attack immediately nor were they going to attack anytime soon. That was her plan and strategy. They were going to wait and the kings and queens will never know what hit them.

**Stopping here. Like the witch, you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see what is going to happen. Ok so I really want more reviews. Thank you to all of those who do review but I want more reviews and new reviewers. Anyway, I'm thinking of starting a new fanfiction later on. It won't cut into this story. Trust me on that. Well if you want to know more about it, I'll keep you posted but for right now this is the only story I'm writing so keep reviewing.**

**Review?**

**-tin2lo**


	18. Chapter 18

So yeah I guess you know what I'm gonna say or you just want to start the chapter. Either way, here's chapter 18.

Chapter 18:

As Peter and Susan were talking, the witch was in her hiding place with her army confirming the plan with her generals and captains. Now her entire army knew what was going to happen. The exact opposite was happening with the royals. They didn't know where they were hiding, what they were doing, and what was planned. They just tried to prepare themselves.

**7 years later:**

As the years passed, everyone started becoming more relaxed and gave up the idea that something bad would happen. Prince Caspian had grown up into an active seven year old who "just can't wait to be king." He had Caspian's looks but Susan's personality. Leaving them with one of the other Pevensies was a good/bad idea at times. Mostly when he's with Peter or Edmund, things might not go for the best. When he was with Peter, he would get taught in sword fighting and battle strategies. With Edmund, he would get spoiled with gifts or taught ways to beat his father at chess which annoyed King Caspian a good amount. With Lucy, things weren't as bad. They would take walks around town and Lucy, being a teenager, would tell about the first golden age of Narnia, the adventures, the wars, and to love each and every Narnian and Telmarine as family.

Just because he was the future king of Narnia, didn't give him an excuse to go way past his bedtime. His mother would always tell him that. Every night was pretty much the same. Susan would tell him to go to bed and he wouldn't listen. They never fought but just had friendly arguments. It was usually the same ever night.

"Go to bed Caspian." Susan looked at her son who was jumping on the bed. Thanks to the Just king, he was suffering a sugar rush from all the sweets.

"I don't have to yet." He stopped jumping and stood on the floor. His father had walked in at that time. "I am Prince Caspian." He said it just like how his father did trying to explain himself to Nikabrik and Trufflehunter.

"Yes but I am King Caspian, which means you should be in bed now." Susan smiled at the two. She never imagined her life would be so perfect but then again, she never imagined she would be High queen of a country.

The next day, everyone was gathered around the throne room. Prince Caspian was in the garden not knowing what was happening on the inside of the castle. From the garden, he could see who was coming in and out of the castle. He didn't really care until he started seeing Telmarine men on horses in front and behind a single carriage. He didn't think he should be interfering so he left it alone. He didn't move until he saw that the men were also with some Narnians but with also big weaponry. He decided to run and look for his parents.

Meanwhile, the kings and queens were talking with these visitors. They were shocked to see who it was. Miraz and Lord Sopespian were standing in front of the kings and queens ready to give an announcement. Everyone was shocked except Susan and Edmund who have already had an encounter with them.

"If it isn't my nephew, Caspian. Almost good to see you again." Miraz gave an evil smile.

"What are you doing here?" Caspian asked in a harsh, venomous tone.

"Can't an uncle visit his nephew?"

"You tried to kill me and the other Narnians. You are not welcome here."

"It's not like I want to stay here, Caspian. Why would I stay in a country filled with barbarians? I'd congratulate you on keeping the peace with these barbarians but then again, I'm not that impressed since you have the kings and queens of them to help you." Peter was ready to lunge at him but Lucy held his arm.

Miraz continued. "What sickens me most is that you actually married one of them." Prince Caspian, at that point, had ran and grabbed onto his mother. Susan gently put a hand on her son's head. "And I see you have an heir."

"Father, what is going on?" The small prince was getting worried and stayed next to his mother.

"Well, your father is just about to declare war against me. Just like he did many years ago."

Prince Caspian looked at Miraz. "I am not afraid of you." He said it with as much confidence as he could.

"Well. Your son has a backbone. He must get it from his mother." Miraz looked at Susan then at Caspian. "What's it gonna be, Caspian? Are you willing to surrender now?"

"Never." Caspian responded this time with more venom then he did before.

"Then you have declared your country at war and since you have no chance of winning, you sentenced them to death." Miraz was now yelling.

Peter spoke up. "We will never surrender to you."

"Fine. Your choice. This war won't last long anyway. Long live the Blood Witch."

Susan and Lucy responded with "Long live Aslan." Miraz was ready to lunge at them but Edmund got in between.

"Get away from them." He pulled out his sword.

Peter signaled for the guards. "I think it's time you should be leaving." Miraz had left after that.

Later, Caspian was on the balcony staring at the stars. Susan came from behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Susan tried comforting her husband.

"I don't know. I'm confused right now. The only thing I know is that I want you and our son safe." At that point he was staring at Susan face to face.

"Just stay strong and we'll get through this. But I'm fighting with you and nothing you say will change my mind." He knew he wasn't going to win this fight so he didn't even try so instead he gave her a kiss and a long hug.

Caspian and Susan had gone to bed but were woken up two hours later by their son.

"I'm scared."

Caspian was fully awake first so he spoke. "If this is about what happened, than just forget about it. No matter what we'll always be safe and together."

Susan was awake at this time. "Your father's right. You shouldn't be worried."

"But I know what happened in dad's past because of Miraz and I don't want to lose you two."

Caspian now knew what was really troubling his son. "Just because Miraz ruined my childhood, doesn't mean it'll happen to you." Caspian gave his son a hug showing that nothing will happen to them and Susan smiled knowing that Caspian learned to move on from his past.

No matter what happens, they were going to get through this war together and alive. This, Caspian promised his son but also hoped that he could keep that promise.

**Hi. So thanks for the reviews and I don't know if I'm proud of this chapter but I do know what is up ahead so keep reading. Oh and before I forget, I know how many hits this story gets. I am really happy that a lot of people read it but since I know how many hits this story is getting, I know how many people don't review. Come on! You don't even need an account to review. Please please please review. You have now reduced me to begging... ok my drama queen moment is over. So yeah just keep reading and reviewing.**

**-tin2lo**


	19. Chapter 19

Not much to say...so yeah. I'm pretty sure you guys are aware that I own nothing that seems familiar to you. Moving on...

Chapter 19:

Peter was in his chambers working on strategies and just thinking. He didn't want to be near anyone right now and he really didn't want to discuss matters not dealing with this new war. Honestly, he didn't want war but that was pathetic for a king. He knew he wasn't the high king anymore but he had to help Caspian as if they were equals, which they pretty much were, instead of Caspian doing all the hard work. Peter knew that he didn't know what to do at the moment but he would never admit it. He started thinking. Why would they wait seven years to start the war? What have they been doing during that time? Could they possibly have gotten stronger? He wouldn't know. He didn't fight them yet. These were the questions that haunted the king. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the Just King enter the room. Peter was really in deep thought. Peter was staring at the mirror which showed Ed's reflection at the door and he still didn't notice, at least until Edmund hit him on the head hard.

"Ow! What was that for, Ed?"

"You were panicking. I saw it in your eyes through the mirror."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. We're about to enter another war."

"Peter, I don't know if you realized this but we can't do anything except get ready. We have no information about their location, army size, or anything so stop panicking and get the troops ready." Ed was shaking Peter while saying this.

Peter pulled away from Edmund. "I don't think Narnia's ready for another war. Half the army barely made it out alive from the battle you guys had against them."

"Yes but that was only half of us. We've gotten stronger since then."

"Ed, I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm gonna go for a walk." Ed had never seen Peter so worried or depressed. The only reason Caspian wasn't as worried as Peter was because as high king, he still needed to fix the other problems of Narnia and since this war was really important, Peter had to lift the bigger load on it. He decided to talk to Susan. She could always make him feel better, at least when Lucy couldn't knock some sense into him.

Peter walked around the town trying to clear his mind. He looked at happy Telmarine and Narnian kids playing peacefully. He smiled at that but also hated thinking that the peace could be destroyed if they lost the war. He had fought many battles but he had also seen many killed. After the raid on the Telmarine Castle, he knew how it felt to leave half of your army to just die. After that raid, he also knew how it felt to have everyone disappointed in him for leaving the others to die. Now all of those who died in that Castle are back for their revenge and Peter was still trying to recover the pain he felt after all of those events.

Back at Cair Paravel, Susan knew exactly how to cheer Peter up just like how she used to cheer Edmund and Lucy up when they were younger. She knew Peter was too old to get sung to but it was the best idea she had and if they wanted to win the war, then Peter needed to get out of his depression. Everyone was just in the sitting room waiting for Peter to return. Susan didn't know what to do if singing to him failed but it was still worth a shot. If it didn't give him inspiration, then hopefully it'll keep him calm enough to confidently lead Narnia to victory with the help of the rest of them. A few minutes later, Peter walked in and just sat down on the couch practically ignoring everyone. He was hoping that if he ignored everyone, no one would ask him questions. Susan didn't want to do it because she knows when her big brother wants to be alone but Edmund nudged her and gave her a sympathetic "you're are only hope" look. She knew she had to for the sake of her brother and Narnia so she sat next to Peter, held his hand and just started.

_You're not alone, Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold, And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep Holding On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So Keep Holding On, cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side, I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah yeah_

_Keep Holding On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So Keep Holding On, cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Here me when I say, when I say_

_I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change_

_Destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_La da da da da, La da da da da, La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep Holding On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause You know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So Keep Holding On, cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Ahh, Ahh_

_Keep Holding On_

_Ahh, Ahh_

_Keep Holding On_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So Keep Holding On_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

(Song courtesy of Avril Lavigne "Keep Holding On")

Susan was now nervous. She didn't know how Peter felt but that changed when Peter looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back knowing that most of his confidence was restored and gave him a big hug. Eventually everybody else joined knowing that their brother was finally out of his depression and worry. He came out of it just in time because the look out griffin came back saying that the witch's army is readying her troops near the exact same location where they fought the white witch the first time. It was almost like history repeating itself but this was quite different.

The armies were ready and they were stronger than ever but if things were going to turn out just like the first time, they were going to need help from Aslan. The first battle was about to begin.

**I have a few things to say about this chapter. First of all, yes I am aware that the song was from the Eragon Soundtrack but it fit well with this chapter. I was going to use it for a oneshot but it fit better with this. Second, if you guys don't like when I put songs in the chapter then I am really sorry just tell me and this will be the last time I put one in. If you do like it, then you can still tell me and maybe I'll put another one in but I just couldn't help myself since this one fit so well. Lastly, I don't know if I am proud of this chapter but you guys can be the judge of that and I promise it will get better.**

**Review Please...**

**-tin2lo**


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been tired/lazy to do so and I sorta had writers block and when I did have writers block, I started listening to music which led me to write a bunch of oneshots. If you want you can read them and nicely review. It's called Narnia Oneshots. They'll mostly be Susan/Caspian unless you request something so here's the chapter many of you have been waiting for.

I still own nothing that sounds familiar to you which is probably everything except the story.

Chapter 20:

With days of preparing, they were ready. The first battle was to begin. There were a few spies who came but when that happened, some griffins risked their lives to carefully follow them. After many tries and wounded griffins, they found the exact location of the opposing army. What didn't surprise the royals was that her hiding area was underground where the white witch's castle once stood, until Aslan melted it down. If the royals were right, the battle would be at the exact area it was the first time around.

Lucy had gotten the healing tents ready near the battlefield while Edmund had the troops ready. Caspian made sure that everything in Cair Paravel was secure and the people of Narnia who weren't fighting were safe. Susan had to practice using swords in case she ran out of arrows. Peter was helping her practice and though he would never admit it, she was almost as good as him if not better. Caspian and Susan had a two hour argument about whether Susan should fight or not and obviously, Susan won. Their son also argued about where he would be staying during the fight. Though being in Cair Paravel was safer, they agreed for him to stay in one of the healing tents with Lucy.

The troops were assembled and Peter learned to lower his pride and ask Aslan for help when needed. He was planning not to but he was willing to do anything. Susan had her best archers set up on trees and the rest on the ground. The ones in the trees would shoot first. As soon as they shot enough arrows, everyone would join on the battlefield. From the trees, Susan could see the army approaching. They were about a minute, two tops, away from battle.

Everyone now knew why she waited seven years to strike because now they have doubled in size. This battle was going to go on for a while and everyone was almost positive that Aslan would be needed. The first group of dead people started charging. Susan signaled her archers and they shot all at once. They repeated this for a few more times until the charging army was too close. The archers came down from the trees just as Peter signaled everyone to start fighting.

"For Narnia!" Peter had yelled from the top of his lungs and the battle begun. Caspian and Peter went forward and got those in the front while Susan and Edmund took the back sides. Edmund was using two swords, Caspian one sword, Peter a sword and shield, and Susan was alternating between her bow and arrows and her sword.

Susan and Edmund both knew how these people fought. After you shot or stabbed them, they would fall down and come back up again. For some strange reason, they didn't do that this time. This time as soon as you shot or stabbed it, it would fall down as if it died again then eventually evaporate into thin air. Susan noticed this when she saw her arrows stabbed into the ground. It was weird because she never missed. When she noticed it, so did Edmund who was thinking the same thing.

After two hours into the battle, the Narnian army was weakening by the minute and so was it's leaders. Only half of the witch's army would die and the other half would get up again. Obviously, the witch didn't have enough power to keep all of them. Throughout the entire fight, the witch didn't show up at all. That was when they knew, this battle was just a decoy for something bigger. That explained why the remaining part of the witch's army started to retreat. Normally, Caspian or Peter would order them to follow but they were too weak and tired. They decided to go back to the castle and figure out the witch's next move. Apparently she wasn't entirely following in her mother's footsteps.

After an hour of thinking it through, the five royals realized that she was probably making an alliance with one of the neighboring lands who were against Narnia. Caspian was afraid that she was making an alliance with Telmar. He couldn't bare knowing that his own people who were still in Telmar would turn against them. They tried to get some rest knowing another day of battle was ahead of them. As hard as they tried, they couldn't get to sleep. Lucy almost had nightmares of all of the soldiers she helped heal. She healed them using regular medicines and only used her cordial if they were close to dying but seeing all the wounded faces scared her and it wasn't much better for her nephew. Hopefully he wasn't as emotionally scarred.

**The next day:**

Everybody was set up again. They were a little wounded but will hopefully manage to make it through the day alive. Lucy was nervous but tried not to show it to her nephew. He tried to be strong like his parents but was scared and hoping that her parents would come out alive. They tried the same strategy but slightly different.

As Susan was in the trees, she saw the other army coming closer and closer. What was shocking about that was not only did she see the witch, Miraz, and the other Telmarines and Narnians, but they also had a few new people. From afar, Susan could almost see the white witch but fell back into reality when she realized that it was still the evil daughter of witch who nearly murdered her brother. What Susan was hoping was that this battle would be easier but all those hopes fell when she found out that they were even bigger this time.

Susan warned her brothers and her husband that they had new people on their side. Susan knew exactly what the new people were but she was afraid to tell her brothers. She had to tell them though.

When she finally told them, nothing came out of their mouths. Caspian didn't understand but the four royals had fought these people in their first life in Narnia and nearly lost. Fighting them again was going to be hard.

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I suffered a MAJOR writers block. I finally know what I'm going to do. This is probably bad but I know who these people are. If you want to guess than feel free but all I'm gonna say is, I crossed it over with another story. You guys might hate it but I read this book and decided to bring in a few reinforcements from that story. The story I used was a major motion picture in 2006 but you'll see more of it in the next chapter. Hopefully it will end up nicely. I could also use a few suggestions. I might suffer another writers block.**

**Review?**

**-tin2lo**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys. Ok first of all, I'm not getting many reviews. That either means you guys are too lazy to review or my story sucks. Either way, I'm through begging you guys. I'm going back to my old policy. Three reviews equals new chapter. I won't update until I get at least that many.

**Disclaimer: I know you guys know the drill but I need it this time. I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT own anything familiar to you guys. We have a few special guests in this chapter but they too are owned by someone else. Do you know who that someone else is? It's the dude behind the Inheritance trilogy...Christopher Paolini! OK so yeah. Next chapter...**

Chapter 21:

They finally knew why fighting the witch the first time was easy. She had been holding back. During the seven years of her absence she united with a different kingdom. It was much farther away from Narnia but just as small. They wanted to take over Narnia. They had tried before but failed. Their ruler was the evil King Galbatorix. He claimed that he could've invaded Narnia with his army of Urgals but didn't because he needed them to track and kill the new dragon rider in Alagaesia. The four royals had hoped they would never see him again. Apparently he was back and ready to take over Narnia.

Killing the already dead was hard enough but facing him and his army of Urgals was probably the hardest thing that ever hit. Caspian didn't know any of it and he's never heard of stories about Alagaesia but he was now going to find out how hard it was to fight them off. He's never heard of Alagaesia, or dragon riders, or this King Galbatorix.

The opposing army had set up their camp so both Peter and Caspian decided to wait until the next day to start fighting again. Lucy thought it was time to ask for Aslan's help but even though Peter had changed and would ask Aslan for help, he was still stubborn enough to try and prove that they can win. Caspian had heard from the kings and queens of old about how he ruled his kingdom and by the way they described it, he agreed that it might be time to call for Aslan's help.

Even though Caspian and Peter decided to put their differences aside after the wedding, they would still argue at times. Like right now. They were arguing about calling for Aslan or fighting themselves. Now wasn't the best time to start an argument so Susan pulled Caspian into their room while Lucy and Edmund tried calming down Peter and bringing him back to reality.

Susan didn't want to start another argument so she tried calming down her husband as gently as possible. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"No. I'm completely fine."

"Yes and your little episode with Peter definitely proved that." She said with a smile on her lips. She watched her husband walk to the balcony.

"I just can't lose you or anyone else in our family." Susan knew that Caspian did everything he could to keep everyone safe. He'd die if he found out that anyone in the family was hurt. Mostly Susan or his son.

"I'll always be here. No matter what." She wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and gave her a short but sweet kiss and after, a tight hug burying his face in her hair. He didn't want to let go of her. It was almost like the day she left Narnia with her siblings.

When they got back with the rest of the group, they found that Ed and Lucy had knocked some sense back into Peter. But they decided that a new plan was going to be needed.

**Five Hours Later:**

After spending half the night figuring something out, they agreed that in order to fight Galbatorix, they would be needing some help from the people rebelling against him, like maybe the new Dragon Rider. The new plan was to call this new dragon rider via magic horn (since Susan's horn can also be used to signal help from anyone), fight Galbatorix as much as possible basically stalling for Lucy to find Aslan.

A long argument was put into figuring out whether Lucy should find Aslan or not. She was needed to heal the sick but was the only one who could actually find Aslan. Another long argument was made on figuring out who would heal the sick while Lucy was finding Aslan. Glenstorm's wife would heal the sick along with help from the young prince. He watched Lucy closely the last battle, and knew most of the stuff.

Everything was set for the battle that would come. Susan blew the magic horn and somewhere in the far away land of Alagaesia, the dragon rider, the dragon, and two other friends were about to journey into the magical land of Narnia.

**This note is IMPORTANT SO READ. ** **I know it was a little dumb crossing it over with Eragon but that was the only idea that I got during my writers block. It was either that or wait a few more days with me suffering writers block. Tell me how u feel about the crossover because remember i'm not writing another chapter until I get at least THREE reviews. If I don't get any than there will be consequences. Requests also welcome.**

**Review Please**

**-tin2lo**


	22. Chapter 22

Yes I finally updated. Are you ready for this? These are my excuses for not uploading yet. 1) I have been suffering major writers blocks. I know it was 40 good idea to put eragon in this story but that was the only thing my smallish and weak brain could put together after the writers block. Don't worry it won't last. Excuse 2) Vacation planning. We're trying to figure out where to go for these last few weeks of vacation. Final Excuse 3) I have been obsessing over the **2008 Beijing Olympics!!** Yeah! I love Misty May-Treaner and Kerri Walsh. They are awesome at beach volleyball. Those are my excuses. So moving on with chapter 22.

Chapter 22:

The reinforcements came in a heartbeat but unfortunately could not stay long. He had his own voyage to go on with his dragon and elf friend. They decided not to worry about names or questions about each other cause both groups were in a rush. Secretly, Caspian didn't want to become too close with them. He felt that he treated them as close friends like he did with the Pevensies, then letting go of them would be too hard. He didn't want to go through the pain of that all over again even though it did work out in the end. Now the Pevensies are in Narnia forever, he married the love of his life, and he has a beautiful child who will one day inherit the kingdom.

Eragon hated reliving battles that nearly killed Saphira and him but he needed to tell the weak spots and the strong points. The urgals would be killed before trying to fight off the witch's army of the undead. It was that or fifty fifty and half would go and fight the urgals and the others fight the witch. Edmund still felt weak just thinking of Jadis and now he has to worry about her daughter. Edmund didn't know how much more of Jadis he could take.

Saphira was being difficult. Neither the gentle nor valiant queen could get her to relax. Lucy just wanted Aslan. She knew that no matter what, they weren't going to win without him. Peter was of course in denial but that was only because of his stubbornness. Susan just wanted this war over. She was sick and tired of war, but she did enjoy fighting bad guys once in a while.

After five days of preparing, things were finally set. Eragon was glad to get out of Narnia but Saphira was ecstatic about it. Weird. No one's ever _not_ enjoyed being in Narnia. He must still be paranoid about being in the area as Alageasia's dictator, I mean King. Either way, they were gone and now the five were about to fight a war they didn't want.

Truth be told, they were basically only stalling. The truth was that they were just fighting and hopefully killing these beasts until Lucy found Aslan...again. She was old enough to go on her own so Susan wasn't needed there. The small prince of Narnia learned how to handle medicines while observing the valiant queen so he would help in Lucy's department while she was gone.

Hopefully things were going according to plan. The last time they had a big plan it ended up leaving half of the Narnian army dead in the Telmarine Castle. The armies were assembled outside waiting for Peter's or Caspian's signal. Everyone was stationed somewhere. Lucy had left immediately with things she thought she might need. Susan didn't feel comfortable leaving her son in Lucy's department but she knew she had to. In just minutes the new battle began.

The advice Eragon had gave, actually helped because urgals were dying and they were almost close to where the two leaders were standing and watching. Peter and Caspian's army had gotten stronger after all the battles fought in total and after extensive training that they took during the seven years wait.

The army of urgals were weakening and their leader didn't know if taking over Narnia was worth it any more. It was pretty far and if he did take it over he would have to _share_ it with _her._ He didn't want to look weak but that was his only choice. He decided to save the strength of his army for killing the dragon rider, which he failed to do. After this battle was over, they were gone.

**Please read this. I know that you guys somewhat don't like the crossover idea. I suffered a major writers block so I did it. Like I said it was all my smallish brain could think up. I did this chapter for the people who do want eragon in it. This is the only chapter and I gave him a small part just for those who wanted it. For the majority of you, which is the people who want it back to normal, the next chapter it's back to the five monarchs versus the blood witch. PLEASE keep reading my story and excuse my writers blocks. I need at least three reviews to continue. I don't know when my next update will be. I'm running out of excuses.**

**Please review**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
